El Rapto
by rey kon
Summary: Persefone y Hades estan muy felices con su pequeña bebe , mas la venganza de Hera no les dejara en paz, los miembros de la RAD estan dispuestos a todo por recuperar a la princesa del inframundo, una nueva elite de guerreros esta formandose y las chicas Monster no permitiran que las dejen fuera.. fic relatado por Hades
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es un gusto saludarlos por primera vez, ustedes me conocen, me han visto por aquí, soy Hades, el hermano de Poseidon, y vengo a relatarles esta historia que tiene por titulo "El Rapto" y espero en verdad que sea de su total agrado, ya que jamas he tenido la oportunidad de narrarles nada y es algo extraño para mi hacerlo ya que no acostumbro hablar con humanos

Soy mas de juzgarlos pero...las cosas han cambiado bastante en mi vida asi que..les parece si comenzamos?

Nuestra vida era perfecta,mis dos mujeres llenaban de una nueva fuerza mi hogar, quien me conociera antes, creo que no podía hilar como yo siendo el dios del inframundo con solo destrucción, muerte, penurias a mi alrededor, controlando almas en pena y condenando al sufrimiento a cuanto humano cayera en mi reino, domine en los infiernos implacablemente,y de forma justa si me permiten decirlo, mas ahora, mi penthouse era el polo opuesto de esa visión en donde me sumergi por siglos, su llegada, lo había cambiado todo, nuestra princesa, era un gran bendicion, lleno con una luz incandecente cada rincón de este lugar llamado hogar, podía pasarme horas en el marco de la puerta mirando a mi mujer,verla arrullar y cantarle a bebe con amor, trayendo a ella su tranquilo sueño, jamas pensé que Per tuviese esa voz tan dulce que ahora que la escucho, me hace enamorarme cada segundo mas de ella, y mi niña

Dios

Que cosa mas perfecta era, su carita tan parecida a su madre, sus hermosos rulitos dorados enmarcaban una sonrojada carita y esa nariz tan parecida a la mia al igual que su boquita tan pequeña, que siempre bostezaba con cansancio, mi mujer solia decirme, mira! Asi bostezas tu en las mañanas, y me hacia sonreir, un hijo es el regalo mas grande que existe y si tendría que darle rostro a un angel, Bebe era el candidato numero uno a representarlo

Nuestra niña era mucho mas hermosa que el de Alucard y gracias al Olimpo que no había sacado lo lloron de Vlady y definitivamente era el marco perfecto de nuestro amor, Per la deposito suavemente en su cuna y yo abrace a mi mujer por la cintura mirándola dormir

-es tan linda-dije yo mirándola embelesado

-es perfecta-me dijo ella besándome- pero amor…debemos encontrarle un nombre

-no podemos llamarla Bebe? Me gusta

-imaginatela a los 18 años! Nos va a odiar por dejarle asi -rio ella

Yo la bese

-ya lo buscaremos con calma de acuerdo?

-ok…osito…no hemos ido a la RAD

Yo suspire

-lo se

-deberiamos ir-

-no quiero despegarme de ti y la niña-

-Poseidon puede enojarse-dijo mi mujer-

Mi esposa y yo habíamos pasado estas dos semanas encerrados con nuestra bebe disfrutándola al mil, le habíamos tomado millones de fotos y solo convivíamos los 3 a solas, sin nadie mas, claro que los demás nos visitaban de vez en cuando pero preferíamos estar con nuestra pequeñita tanto tiempo deseada, mas tenia que regresar a mis obligaciones tarde o temprano

Poseidon me habia ayudado demasiado en esta nueva felicidad y tenia que devolverle el favor, aunque de buena gana, me hubiera quedado toda la eternidad con mi dos tesoros en casa

-ire mañana a la RAD-le dije a mi esposa aun sosteniendola-y me incorporare al trabajo de la oficina

-se acabaron las vacaciones-me sonrio Per

-si, pero pienso pedirlas de nuevo en Navidad, imaginate el arbolito que le compraremos a bebe

-siii! Y le tomaremos muchas fotos-dijo mi esposa ilusionada

Bebe se estiro como diciendonos: "podrian platicar en otro lado?"

Ambos sonreimos, mi esposa la beso con dulzura, despues yo y salimos de la habitacion de nuestra princesa dejandola descansar

Mientras tanto mi hermano no la estaba pasando nada bien, tenia una "pequeña discusión" con Al en la cabaña de ambos en donde el vampiro le aventaba, literalmente lo que tenia a su alcance

-eres un idiota!-le gritaba

-amorsito te recuerdo que este lugar venia ya decorado y me costo una fortuna

-no me interesa!-reclamaba Al tomando un segundo florero y rompiéndolo cerca de mi hermano- puedo mandar redecorar este maldito lugar si quiero

-wow! Vaya tino el tuyo-veia asustado Poseidon los pedazos del pobre artefacto muy cerca de el

-si tu quieres creerle a ella, y a ese capitán idiota que no soy digno de tu sortija, bien!-decia el conde quitándosela- te la devuelvo, es tuya y punto final

Mi hermano técnicamente dio un salto de donde estaba hasta el

-cariño,..amor... relájate..ok?-pedia volviéndole a colocar la sortija- yo no quiero el diamante, es tuyo, no existe otro dueño para el-

-si vas a ponerte cretino cada que hables con ella prefiero olvidar…

Poseidon decidio aplicar lo que su hijo hacia con su novia cuando se enojaba y le robo un beso bastante apasionado al conde que solo se limito a responderle

-lo lamento-dijo mirándolo- no preste oídos a lo que ella decía

-si lo hiciste!-decia tercamente el príncipe

-ok..ok…me puso a pensar pero luego recordé…lo mucho que te amo y que acepto a tu familia, yo te escogi a ti…tienes mi corazón y conozco mi lugar en tu vida…ellos siempre iran primero que yo-

-si…siempre iran antes que todo, son mi familia pero en esa familia, también te incluyo a ti, tu también formas parte de ella, y de manera muy especial, Poseidon...eres mi compañero!como puedes siquiera pensar que te abandonaría?-

El dios solo se encogia de hombros

-esto es lo que temo…que Maddie comience a meter ideas en ti y tu termines alejándote-decia el vampiro con amargura

-no pasara

-es obvio que si!-reclamaba Al alejándose y sentándose de malas

-cariño., creo que me conoces de sobra lo idiota que estoy, y que por lo regular siempre termino echando las cosas a perder

-eres experto en eso-

Poseidon se acerco

-pero esta vez, en verdad deseo hacer todo perfecto, te amo…y solo me interesa hacerte feliz

El príncipe tomo la mano de mi hermano y la beso tiernamente

-soy feliz…extremadamente feliz contigo, solo no saques conclusiones sin antes que lo hablemos-

-lo prometo-dijo el dios dócilmente hincándose ante el

-en verdad lo haras?-pregunto el conde acariciando el cabello de su compañero-

-palabra del dios del mar-y este le obsequio un beso que aparte de dulce, era sumamente apasionado, que envolvía el amor tan fuerte que ambos se tenían

-te amo-le recordaba Poseidon a su príncipe besándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, como le gustaba hacerlo a el

El conde suspiro

-y yo te amo mas de lo que piensas…por favor…confía en mi…o no podremos estar juntos ya que no soportaremos lo que los demás digan de nosotros

-lo haremos…nadie va a separarme de ti

El por respuesta, le abrazo con fuerza, no concebia ya su mundo sin mi hermano en el

Al dia siguiente, llegue a la oficina muy temprano, siendo recibido por todos y recibiendo parabienes por mi pequeñita, yo solo sonreia con algo de sonrojo, no tengo el mismo carisma de mi hermano menor, para el es mas facil relacionarse con las personas que para mi, asi que solo aceptaba timidamente las felicitaciones hasta que llegue a la oficina de Poseidon

El me miro al yo entrar y cerrar la puerta detras mio

-vaya! La gente si que se frikea con los bebes-dije sonriendo

-si, tanto que algunos se toman vacaciones sin avisar-dijo el molesto-ya se termino tu permiso de maternidad? Espera...tu no debes tener ese permiso!

Ups

Yo solo me rasque la cabeza nervioso

Cuando Poseidon usa el sarcasmo combinado con molestia, estamos en lios

-bueno...es que

-si, ya se, Bebe-me interrumpio-pero me voy a cansar de mantenerte, debes ponerte a trabajar ya

-claro, con gusto-respondi-lo lamento, ya me incorporo a mis labores

-mas te vale-dijo el revisando sus cosas-

Yo aun permaneci delante de el

Mi hermano levanto la vista

-que pasa?

-eh…que hago? La cuenta que estaba manejando ya la termine aun deseas que continue supervisando la de los socios?-

-todas menos la de Al, a partir de ahora, esa la manejare yo

-como digas-dije dócilmente

El continuo trabajando y yo estaba aun de pie frente a el

-si?-repitio con sarcasmo al ver que yo no me movia de mi sitio

-bueno…quiero saber…porque no has ido a ver a Bebe-le pregunte

Desde el hospital, Poseidon no había ido a mi casa a visitar a su sobrina y siendo honestos si me molestaba un poquito, el es mi hermano favorito, asi que, en verdad queria que estuviera tan feliz como yo de que mi hija este con nosotros

-no queria interrumpirlos-dijo el tomando una hojas de su impresora-se merecen ese tiempo con la niña, la han esperado por siglos y no me gusta molestar

-eres su tio y a mi me gustaría verte por ahí mas seguido

-no me gustan los bebes-dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica

-quieres mucho a Vlady-reclame cruzándome de brazos

-es obvio que lo tengo que querer, me follo a su padre-me respondio como si nada

-como?-pregunte sorprendido

Mi hermano me miro con una sonrisa de vergüenza en la cara

-e..es un decir!-dijo de inmediato-claro que no hago eso! Es decir..el y yo..solo somos..dos personas que…deja de mirarme asi!-

Creo que mi rostro y el de bob esponja cuando dice "te gustan las cangreburger" eran bastante parecidos

-asi que sales con Al-sonrei divertido- es tu nuevo Pelope!-

-no lo menciones delante de el-me pidió de inmediato molesto- es tema prohibido, jamas paso, no era yo, era mi gemelo malo, de acuerdo?

-por mi, yo no se nada-

-bien-respondio el volviendo a su computadora-ahora quiero que te unas a la RAD y le ayudes a entrenar a los mas jóvenes

-como?-pregunte sorprendido

-quizas no sepas que tenemos un nuevo supervisor-

Escuche bastante intrigado sentándome frente a mi hermano

-supervisor?

-es el novio de Buena Sangre-

-tiene novio?

-y parece competencia de feos, no decido aun quien esta peor de los dos. El caso es que el consejo de la ciudad viene a joderme las pelotas y nos puso a este tal Edward Teach de espia antes llamado por el populacho como "Barba Negra"

-que?-me levante asombrado- pero..el fue un temible pirata!-

-lo se, y no tengo intención de hacer migas con el, el punto, es que viene a buscar la manera de quitarme de mi cargo y que el se quede con el liderazgo de la RAD

-no podemos permitir eso..-dije decidido

-claro que no lo haremos-respondio el como si nada- acaso crees que me voy a dejar?no, el hara mis tardes mas divertidas,por otro lado, Ine desea que Al entrene a los mas jóvenes para que sirvan en las batallas, yo ya lo había pensado mas hasta hoy creo que es una buena idea, necesito que apoyes al conde en esta nueva tarea

-cuenta con eso-

-el los convoco esta tarde en la mansión, podrias ir con el? En verdad que ahorita necesita un poco mas de ayuda, esta…un poco lastimado

-que le paso?-pregunte preocupado

Poseidon sonrio traviesamente y trato de explicarlo lo mas sutilmente posible

-digamos que….hizo..un esfuerzo que le lastimo la espalda de manera algo…violenta…pero esta bien!

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa maliciosa

Conozco de sobra al hot de mi hermano

-siempre tan apasionado Pose, no mides tus fuerzas-

-fue sin querer y no me llames Pose, que no me gusta, bien, ya vete que me estorbas-

Yo me levante asintiendo y dispuesto a trabajar cuando el me pregunto

-quien fue el decorador de tu casa?

-Per contrato una firma que Maddie le sugirio,por? necesitas uno?

-si no, no te lo preguntaria, tienes el numero?

- tengo su tarjeta

-dasela a Al

-va a decorar su casa?

-no, es algo que a mi me saldra un ojo de la cara!

**HOLA A TODOS**

**LAMENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO PERO ESTABA CON TAREA**

**XD**

**OK REY TAMBIEN ESTA ALGO OCUPADA ASI QUE CONTESTA PREGUNTAS A LA CHICA QUE LE DEJO EN EL PASADO FIC:**

**ELLA NO SE MOLESTA POR LAS CRITICAS, CREO QUE ES OBVIO QUE EXISTE DIVERSIDAD DE PENSAMIENTOS LO QUE A REY LE MOLESTA ES QUE LE QUIERAN IMPONER SUS IDEAS , ESO ES LO QUE ELLA NO SOPORTA REALMENTE Y TODO LO QUE DIJISTE GG2013 ES EN CIERTO MODO, VERDAD**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS DE MI NOVIA A TUS PREGUNTAS:**

**alucard siempre respondera a ine? sea lo que sea debe obedecerla?:**

**SI, EL ES SU MAQUINA DE PELEA, SU ESCLAVO Y ELLA ES SU AMA Y SEÑORA**

**y supongamos que ella muriera el seria nuevamente el vampiro despiadado que una vez fue, o algo mas puede detenerlo?**

**COMO YA HEMO VISTO, POSEIDON HA SIDO EL UNICO, DESPUES DE INE, QUE PUEDE CONTROLARLO. PERO EL ES MAS POR SENTIMIENTOS QUE POR SER SU DUEÑO COMO INTEGRA**

**cuando alucard comparaba a clawd con deuce, quiso decir que quiere a alguien como deuce para draculaura? o al mismo deuce?**

**ALUCARD PREFERIRIA AL MISMO DEUCE COMO PAREJA DE LALA, MAS COMO SABE QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE YA QUE ESTA COMPROMETIDO CON CLEO Y EL RESPETA ESA RELACION, ES MAS COMO SI EXISTIERA UN CHICO CON LAS AGALLAS DE EL GRIEGO PARA SU HIJA.**

**AHORA UNA ACTIVIDAD PARA ESTE FIC QUE PROMETE ESTAR BASTANTE EXTENSO**

**REY DESEA QUE USTEDES SEAN QUIENES PONGAN EL NOMBRE A LA HIJA DE PER Y HADES**

**ASI QUE PIDE QUE SUGIERAN NOMBRES PARA BEBE**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS CON NOMBRES LINDOS Y NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

Mire a mi hermano sin entender, en ocasiones el es muy raro!

Mas tarde llegue hasta la mansion en donde los chicos estaban ya en la explanada de enfrente de la mansion con un panel grande frente a ellos, Stein lo estaba terminando de colocar, parecia una sala de tiros portable y que hacia que los blancos se movieran de un lado a otro para mejor entrenaniento, los chicos estaban platicando animadamente, mientras Frankie ayudaba a su padre, Cleo y Clawdeen estaban sentadas en unas sillas como de playa pasando un momento agradable, con sodas en sus manos y lentes oscuros, me acerque a saludar a mi sobrina

-hola guapa

-hola!-me sonrio ella besandome-y Per?

-en casa con Bebe

-aun no tiene nombre?-pregunto su amiga

-estamos en eso-sonrei-no hemos encontrado un nombre bonito

-pues no pueden llamarla bebe toda la vida-dijo Cleo

-lo se, aunque a mi me gusta!

-por el bien de su popularidad mas te vale que le pongas un nombre que la haga ser la reina de la escuela como yo-respondio vanidosa la esposa de mi sobrino

Yo sonrei, creo que ella era popular por su belleza mas que por su nombre

-iremos averla mañana-me anuncio-llevaremos comida y estaremos con ellas toda la tarde, te molesta?

-no, al contrario-dije agradecido-me da gusto que vayan con mis princesas, estare poniendome al corriente en mi trabajo y en la RAD asi que me gustaria saber que ellas estan bien

-descuida, nosotros les echaremos un ojo-respondio Clawdeen

Sonrei a ambas chicas guapas y me acerce a Al que inspeccionaba y cargaba las armas de los chicos, dandole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda

-hola

-aaah no hagas eso!-me pidio doliendose

Tal parecia que su espalda estaba aun adolorida

-lo lamento!-dije yo-que te paso?

-mejor no preguntes que es culpa de tu familia-dijo malhumorado-

-que no eres un vampiro y te regeneras?-pregunte dudoso

-si pero creeme, con tu familiar muchas de las reglas cambian!

Yo sonrei, el pobre conde estaba conociendo el poder amatorio de mi hermanito

-Poseidon me mando a ayudarte

-menos mal-dijo amartillando el arma-sabes manejarla?-me pregunto dandome una calibre

-si

-bien, preparalas, quiero saber quien tiene aptitud y quien actitud

-para quien son las armas?

-Para Clawd, Holt y Gil, Thad cuenta con magia pero realmente deseo entrenarlo yo mismo

-como un sucesor?-pregunte, mi nuevo cuñado es un genial tirador-

-algo asi, Lala jamas agarrara un arma y Vlad menos, hasta que no tenga otro heredero digno de mi, mi sobrino ocupara ese lugar

-dijiste que no querias mas hijos con Ine-respondi extrañado

El sonrio con malicia

-yo jamas dije que ella me daria otro hijo -

-entonces?

El principe de Valakia rio sin contestarme, acercandose a los chicos

-bien, vengan aca!-grito

Todos se acercaron

-Viktor, esta listo?-pregunto al nerd del grupo

Stein le daba like con su dedo al igual que su hija, ya estaba todo preparado

-de acuerdo, vengan, algunos de ustedes tienen poderes que pueden servir en el ataque, y necesito que ellos se desarrollen mas por si necesitamos unirlos a las batallas-

-yo no tengo poderes-alzo Gil la mano

-ya lo se-contesto Al-por eso quiero que usen esto

El vampiro le entregaba varias armas, Que Clawd tomo con cierto recelo

-este yo..

-tu que?-le replico al novio de su hija

-a mi no me gustan las armas-contesto con algo de verguenza

El conde viro sus increibles ojos azules

-cuando tengas un enemigo frente a ti, creeme querido, que este no te va a preguntar: te gustan las pistolas Clawdy? El solo acabara contigo!pediste unirte a este grupo asi que,toma y no estes de niñita mariposa!

El pobre chico no le quedo de otra mas que tomar la pistola que le ofrecian

-Deuce, tu tienes tu propia arma

Mi sobrino por respuesta se quito el dije del cuello y lo convirtio en su tridente plateado

-woooow!-dijeron todos sus amigos

-ese es mi marido!-sonreia Cleo orgullosa

-esta increible-dije yo acercandome a mirarlo-Hefesto en verdad hizo un exquisito trabajo-

-si, es hermoso-dijo el sonriendo y sosteniendolo con gallardia-regalo de papa

-tu padre te adora cachorro-palmee su hombro -eres su gran orgullo

-bien, tu usaras tu arma, Heath, tu poder tambien es bueno, mas debe ser mas destructivo

-mas? Siempre causo desastres con el-dijo apenadisimo

-pero ahora trataremos de controlar eso y que nos sirva para defendernos, Thad, se que usas magia pero es muy limitada, toma-

Y le entrego un par de armas al chico

-voy a entrenarte personalmente

El novio de Clawdeen sonreia orgulloso

-gracias tio!-

-por nada, al menos asi sabre que mi hija puede ser cuidada por un verdadero guerrero

Clawd solo hizo una mueca molesta al oirlo

-frente a ustedes-dijo señalandolo-tienen una sala de tiro, Viktor la creo para entrenarlos, iran alla y mediremos que tan buen tino poseen, cada uno tiene un cubiculo y podra deshacerse de dos "enemigos" aplicando su arma o su poder, no deben acabar con el enemigo de su amigo o les restaran puntos asi que, vayan a su lugar y demuestrenme que saben hacer

-entendido-dijeron todos

-llego el momento querida-dijo Cleo a su amiga

-estoy contigo De Nile-sonrio Clawdeen colocandose ambas unos audifonos en sus oidos y poniendo musica para no escuchar las detonaciones

Al me entregaba un cuaderno

-ve anotando sus logros

-de acuerdo-sonrei-

En eso, Poseidon llegaba con nosotros estacionando su Audi y bajando de el con su andar despreocupado, saludo a Clawdeen y Cleo y se acerco como si nada

-como van?-pregunto

-llegaste a tiempo, apenas vamos a comenzar-

-tu puedes cachorro!-animo a su hijo-es el unico que vale la pena ahi, no lo crees?-palmeo con fuerza a su compañero y este se la regreso con un mega sape

-idiota, me duele!-

-ay! Perdon cariño-le contesto mi hermanito asi :s- pense que ya se te habia pasado

-no, aun no, Porque un dios caliente tiene la creencia de que soy una muñeca de trapo

-tanto como de trapo no, pero si tienes cara de una de porcelana

Yo sonrei al ver al vampiro mirarlo de malas, ese par pelea pero se quieren de verdad

Los chicos comenzaban a tirar con bastante buen tino, Deuce como siempre manejando su arma magistralmente, digno hijo del dios de los mares

-ese es mi niño-sonreia mi hermano orgulloso

-Thad, no pierdas de vista el objetivo!-le gritaba Al

El chico hacia lo que le indicaban como un buen sucesor de su tio, el cual sonreia orgulloso

-limpiamente-decia el conde-asi es como se dispara

-mucho escandalo para mi gusto-bostezaba Poseidon-no me gusta

-a ti nada de lo que yo diga te parece-replico el vampiro molesto

-doble o nada a que Deuce termina mas rapido-propuso Poseidon

-cuanto?

-mil dolares

-van!

-vamos cachorro!-animo mi hermano-demuestrale de quien eres hijo

Deuce apunto con su arma y termino con sus "objetivos" en un instante gracias a un poderoso rayo que salio de su tridente, que le hizo ganar a su padre el dinero prometido

-that´s my baby!-decia feliz abriendo ambos brazos

El conde bufo molesto sacando su cartera, mi hermano se acerco diciendo:

-te los cambio por una cena esta noche

-olvidalo- sonrio Al-para que termines lastimandome mas la espalda? No gracias! Prefiero pagarte

-tu te lo pierdes-dijo mi hermano tomando el dinero

En eso Maddie llego tambien a la RAD, se veia preciosa, bajo del auto saludando a las chicas a lo que Cleo le contesto:

-abuela

-presumida-le respondio su suegra y se acerco a nosotros, Poseidon sonrio con malicia diciendo

-vamos al cine esta noche, nena?-dijo coqueto importandole poco que su compañero estaba a un lado suyo

Ella se acerco a besarlo intensamente

-claro y te quedas conmigo a dormir-

-seguro-sonrio el-no tengo planes

-perfecto, ahora ven conmigo-pidio tomandolo de la mano y entrando con el

Deuce solo miro todo sin decir nada pero lamento que su padre fuera tan poco considerado con su compañero

Al prefirio alejarse hablandome

-encargate del lobo y Gil, yo me quedo con Thad, Holt y Heath-

-trato hecho-dije obedeciendo

Poseidon entro con su novia a la mansion, ahi estaba Jekyll, ella llego y dejo su bolso en la mesa principal

-me llamo Buena Sangre en cuanto venia hacia aca-

-y?-pregunto el despreocupadamente

-Barba Negra quiere un reporte de todo, absolutamente de todo, de cada hombre, mujer, chico, niña y bebes que este en la Rad, y cuanto se gasta en este sitio

-pero si todo lo solventa Poseidon-dijo Jekyll uniendose a la platica

-lo se pero el quiere controlar que es lo que sucede aquí y nos pide un reporte semanal de todo, este sábado quiere que redactemos lo que ha sucedido estos meses que hemos estado activos, con nombres y descripciones exactas

-mmmm, no lo haremos-dijo mi hermano

-amor

-no me interesa, si ustedes quieren hacerlo, no los detendré, pero, quedara estrictamente prohibido hablar de el Rey de los Vampiros y los Perros de Reserva

-creo que eso es lo que desea saber

-y es exactamente lo que no le daremos

-Poseidon..no vamos a empezar una guerra con el o si?-dijo Maddie cruzándose de brazos

-entonces estas de acuerdo en darle información de todos nosotros?-respondio mi hermano haciendo el mismo gesto que ella

-no, pero…

-yo se que Buena Sangre es tu gran amiguita

-pero tu eres mi novio

-entonces piensa bien en tus prioridades Mad, si vas a darle un reporte de todo, hazlo, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo, yo lo firmare pero supervisare que dices en el y queda estrictamente prohibido incluir al mundo vampiro en el

-que tiene que el lo sepa?-pregunto ella

-porque soy un Perro de Reserva!-le recordó molesto- y voy a cuidar a mi Rey….el nos ayudo …justo es que mantengamos su reino lejos de esto., quedo claro?

La dama asintió y se acerco a el abrazandolo

-tu sabes que mi lealtad es contigo…mas ya no quiero vivir en discusiones con nadie mas, solo quiero una vida tranquila a tu lado-

-soy un Dios Mad-le recordó- jamas conoceras la tranquilidad siendo mi pareja, y Barba Negra no vino solo a supervisar y eso lo sabes de sobra…

Ella suspiro recargándose en el

**PERFECTO ASI ME GUSTA! QUE SE PONGAN LAS PILAS**

**OK**

**AQUÍ ESTAN LOS 20 NOMBRES QUE ENTRAN A CONCURSO**

**VOTEN POR EL QUE MAS LES GUSTE**

**LES PARECE? **

**1.-JENNY**

**2.-MILAGROS**

**3.-ADARA**

**4.-ACANTHA**

**5.-DYSIS**

**6.-LIVANA**

**7.-CALANTHA**

**8.-DAYANA**

**9.-VIOLETA**

**10.-STHEFANY**

**11.-NATALIA**

**12-PAULETTE**

**13-MELISSA**

**14.-NATASHA**

**15.-AMANDA**

**16-EMMA**

**17.-PAULINA**

**18.-KATHERINE**

**19-DIANA**

**20-ISABELLA**

**ESTOS 20 ESTAN DENTRO DEL CONCURSO**

**EL QUE TENGA MAS VOTOS GANA**

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	3. Chapter 3

Nosotros seguiamos observando a los muchachos, Thad, Deuce y Heath eran increibles tiradores

-todo gracias a los video juegos!-decia feliz Burns

-no esta mal-contesto Al-pero necesitas mas poder, tienes un magnifica arma propia pero debe ser mas destructiva, cuando la actives recuerda algo que te enfade muchisimo o algo que te excite demasiado y eso te ayudara

-como?-pregunto Heath sonrojandose

-nuestras pasiones son un buen detonante para poder combatir-apoye al conde-el odio, amor, la pasion, la ira y el deseo sirven de forma activa-

El chico se rascaba la cabeza dudoso

-casi no suelo enojarme mucho-

-pero tienes una novia sexy-dije sonriendole-acuerdate de ella y enfoca tu poder, Viktor! Activa el blanco de Heath

Stein obedecio y en cuanto salio el blanco, el chico lanzo una debil bola de fuego, me acerque a su oido y le dije

-recuerda a tu mujer en la cama

Eso activo los poderes del joven de manera increible,despidiendo una masa enorme de fuego que dio cuenta con 3 blancos a la vez, Heath sonrio muy orgulloso de si mismo

-vieron eso?-

-bien hecho-le palmee-

Al se encargaba por el momento de Thad, le supervisaba su manera de disparar, claro y preciso, el joven era realmente bueno, pero no lo suficiente para que el vampiro le diera aun la aprobacion.

-no esta mal-dijo el conde-mas debes realizar mas disparos por segundo-

-eso trato tio-

-solo recuerda que jamas se titubea en la batalla, observa

Alucard saco su arma y dio en el blanco todos y cada uno de sus disparos, sin fallar en lo absoluto, yo sonrei admirado

-que genial estuvo eso, acaso pensabas en algun enemigo?-

-solo en uno-respondio de mal humor-captaste Thad?

-por supuesto-sonrio su sobrino-

Clawd era el que no habia podido disparar tan exacto como los demas, porque incluso Holt y Gil lo habian logrado, creo que al lobo lo que lo incomodaba era la presencia del conde y sobre todo, tratar de impresionarlo, aunque su novia no estaba. El queria demostrarte a Al que era tan capaz como el que mas pero el conde realmente era un hombre dificil de complacer, yo me acerque a ayudarlo

-no aflojes la mano al tiro-le recomende

Clawd solo asentia

-con mas fuerza y lo lograras-dije yo palmeandolo

El lobo miro al conde

-jamas podre complacerlo verdad?

Yo voltee a observarlo

-Al es algo dificil

-el hubiera deseado a Deuce para Lala-suspiro con tristeza-

-claro que no, tu eres valeroso Clawd, no te preocupes por lo que el piense de ti, lo que interesa realmente, es lo que tu crees de ti mismo-

El me sonrio con satisfaccion, me gustaba apoyar a los jovenes, cuando en eso, dijo mi sobrino

-tenemos visita-dijo Deuce señalando que alguien estaba observandonos

BarbaNegra bajaba de su camioneta negra ,parecia que tenia rato mirandonos, Cleo y Clawdeen junto con Frankie habian entrado a la mansion para llamar a las demas para organizar lo de el dia siguiente y visitar a mi mujer, asi que solo estabamos los hombres, mire al tipo, era muy desagradable a la vista, mi hermano tambien salia junto con Maddie de la mano y Jekyll los acompañaba, Al prefirio alejarse, el capitan miraba a los chicos

-espero tener un reporte de esta magnifica idea-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-trataremos de complacerte-contesto como si nada Poseidon aunque miraba adonde se habia ido su compañero-pero no te aseguro nada

-es tu deber darme por escrito todo lo que sucede aqui, los jovenes son parte de Monster High

-los chicos en cuanto toca el timbre son propiedad de su familia y si sus papas nos los prestan, creo que Buena Sangre no tiene de que preocuparse-

-le gusta mucho salirse por la tangente, no es asi, Dios Poseidon?-

-sip y soy experto en eso!y si me disculpas,la dama y yo tenemos planes-sonrio con sarcasmo mi hermano

-Deucey, cenas temprano-sugirio Maddie a su hijo el cual solo le dijo un "bye" con la mano-

Mi hermano miraba al conde tratando de que este le regresara el gesto, mas estaba ocupado con Stein y no lo volteo a ver en ningun momento, sabia que estaba en problemas!

Horas mas tarde, cuando habíamos terminado ya el entrenamiento, Al estaba guardando las armas en estuches especiales, se encontraba en mangas de camisa y desarmaba diestramente todo el armamento, colocándolo en su sitio, cuando sintió un aura negra detrás de el, era el pirata que lo observaba

-es usted muy bueno con las armas, Principe de Valakia

Al solo bufo molesto, definitivamente esa no había sido su tarde, guardo las armas y coloco las alarmas

-no debería estar aquí-contesto el

-soy supervisor y tengo paso libre de andar en toda la mansión- se acerco rengueando

El conde se alejo despacio, no le gustaba estar cerca de el

-su sortija…es maravillosa-le halago de nuevo el capitán mirándola con codicia

Nuestro amigo la miro y prefirió meter su mano en los jeans, estaba seriamente pensando en quitársela en cuanto ese hombre estuviera cerca

-el "corazón del mar" fue, es y ha sido, el trofeo mas grande de un pirata-dijo con melancolía

Al le miro

-viaje alrededor de todo el mundo buscándolo y pidiendo a Poseidon que me la concediera mas el hizo oídos sordos a mis suplicas

El conde no le quedo de otra mas que sonreir interiormente, mi hermano ni en sueños le daría ese diamante al pirata, era un hombre realmente feo

-pero sus ojos, príncipe-continuo Edward- son en extremo parecido a esa bella sortija…mas digame…cree que el dios del mar…es honesto con usted?...

-no tengo que responder a eso-contesto Al-

-en donde esta ahora? Solo lagrimas y penurias están envueltas en la leyenda de ese diamante...muchas mujeres desearon tenerlo…y si usted…conde de Valakia…no es realmente el poseedor del amor de su dios…la devolvería al mar?.

El padre de Lala solo le miraba sin decir nada, al final solo hizo una mueca diciendo:

-acaso cree que habla con una niñita? Amigo..soy un vampiro mas viejo que el tiempo mismo…conozco quien soy…se lo que soy y lo mas importante de esto…se a quien le entregue mi corazón., ahorrate las palabras, porque aunque Poseidon me haga a un lado por su dualidad…lo seguire amando igual y lo que es mas-el se acerco amenazante-le defenderé siempre de quien sea…espero que le haya quedado claro-finalizo con una sonrisa

El pirata lo miro con muuuy malos ojos mientras Al salía del lugar con muchos animos de pelear con alguien!

Yo llegue a mi casa deseando ya ver a mi pequeñita, entre a mi casa llamando a mi mujer

-Per!-grite

-aca estoy!-me respondio ella desde la cocina-estoy haciendo la cena

Salio de ella con su hermosa sonrisa y yo la bese

-como te fue?-me pregunto feliz

-mal sin verlas, y Bebe?

-aca esta

Mi pequeñita estaba en la cocina arriba de la mesa en el portabebe, su madre siempre solia llevarla con ella a todos lados para no perderla de vista

Yo la bese con amor

-hola princesita-sonrei besandola-como esta la niña de papa?

Ella abrio sus ojitos al escucharme, siempre hacia lo mismo, Bebe y yo teniamos una gran conexion, yo la cargue feliz

-te extraño mucho-dijo mi mujer abrazandome-no queria dormirse ni comer sin escuchar tu voz

-ella me ama!-respondi pegandola a mi besandola sin parar

-mis amigas vendran mañana osito!-dijo mi mujer feliz-

-si, Cleo lo sugirio, me da gusto nena, asi no estaran solas

-llegaras tarde?

-estamos entrenando a los chicos,pero tratare de estar temprano

-muy bien!-sonrio mi hermosa mujer

No creen que es preciosa? Igualita a mi bebita, no cabe duda que era un dios con muchisima suerte.

Era la madrugada cuando estaba el conde buscando información de Barba Negra en el internet, todo lo que encontraba no era nada alentador, había sido un hombre muy cruel, sanguinario y no se tentaba jamas con sus enemigos, en resumen, un hombre altamente peligroso, leia todo lo relacionado a sus atracos mientras bebia su escoces y continuaba la búsqueda, a decir verdad, lo que le molestaba era pensar en que mi hermano había salido con Maddie esa noche y que de seguro, estaban juntos en su casa, cada que la idea llegaba a su mente, los celos le atormentaban cruelmente y solo se decía a si mismo:

"recuerda la jodida dualidad"

Y respiraba tratando de callar sus pensamientos, se levanto aun adolorido de su espalda y buscando un poco de paz en la noche, abrió el balcón y se sento en la orilla del barandal del mismo, todo estaba en silencio, su familia dormia tranquila mientras el aun estaba cavilando una y mil cosas en su mente, si tan solo todo fuera distinto…cuando su iphone sono

El lo tomo y miro quien le llamaba, tentado estuvo de no contestarle mas lo hizo

-hey

-crei que dormias-dijo Poseidon en su tono sarcástico

-investigaba algo de nuestro supervisor, pasa algo?

-nada, queria oir tu voz

-ah…que bien-respondio el vampiro

-estas enojado?-pregunto

AL hizo una mueca como de "y todavía lo preguntas?" mas respondio

-no, todo esta normal-

-es que…me evitaste en la tarde- prosiguió mi hermano

-estaba ocupado con los chicos, tienen mucha actitud y ganas de ayudar creo que podrán servir-

-que bien…Maddie me dijo que BuenaSangre quiere un reporte de todo lo que hemos hecho estos meses, enemigos, aliados etc

-Poseidon, no hablaremos del Rey!-pidio

-descuida, el no esta incluido…de eso me encargare yo, nadie va a molestar a su comunidad-

-seria injusto de nuestra parte darle problemas despues de que nos salvo-

-lo se…yo me encargare de eso-

-bien…te dejo entonces-dijo Al

-porque tan pronto?-replico extrañado mi hermano

-no quiero que Maddie se enoje si estas hablando conmigo-respondio algo molesto el vampiro

-estoy en mi casa-contesto Poseidon

-y ella?-cuestiono Al asombrado

El dios suspiro

-bueno…comprobe…que no quiero estar en su cama…no puedo… no…no la amo

El vampiro escuchaba todo atentamente

-solo tu estabas en mi mente-continuo mi hermano- a cada minuto…ya no es una dualidad Al…solo eres tu

El conde sonrio, realmente sintiéndose feliz de lo que escuchaba, mas no se la iba a hacer nada fácil al dios

-y?-pregunto "molesto"

-Y hablare con ella, en verdad deseaba que Maddie terminara conmigo…

-jamas lo hara!

-quizas si lo haga, es que ..me siento culpable de todo lo que la hecho sufrir…he sido una mierda con la madre de mi hijo, todo lo que ha pasado y en verdad, deseaba poder hacerla feliz…mas…no lo se…jamas voy a perdonarme lo que sucedió …nunca! Una maldición que alcanzo a mi propio niño…pero no puedo…además…llegaste tu,..te cruzaste en mi camino…y aunque en un principio me alentaste a estar con ella..-

-era por idiota-respondio Al- si estabas con Maddie yo podía dejar de pensar en ti-

-y funciono?

-no, me enamore irremediablemente, que ya no pude concebir verte a su lado, yo también me equivoque y aunque la aprecio demasiado…no quiero verte con ella..

Poseidon sonrio

-eres muy celoso, conde-

-como el maldito diablo y que me perdone Hades

-te amo-le confeso el dios

-y yo a ti, tu eres mio, estúpido cretino-

- tu siempre tratándome con ternura…quieres venir a mi casa?-le invito

-no!-respondio rápidamente el conde

-ah vamos amor!

-te acabas de acostar con ella. Ja!no, iuuk, ni lo sueñes!-

-era para comprobar-

-ay mira que conveniente! No dormiré contigo hoy, y minimo en una semana, además, aun estoy adolorido y pienso redecorar toda la maldita cabaña hasta que pagues cada centavo porque me lastimaste la espalda-

-vale, vale-le calmo mi hermano- que genio!-

-asi aprenderás a no joderme!-

-mi amor eso es lo que hago contigo en la cabaña-

-vete al diablo y ya duérmete-le colgó sumamente enojado el conde

Poseidon solo sonreía divertido, era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, hacer enojar a su pareja

**AQUÍ ESTAN LOS MAS VOTADOS**

**LES PARECE? **

**1.-JENNY I I I**

**5.-DYSIS I I**

**8.-DAYANA I**

**9.-VIOLETA I**

**10.-STHEFANY I**

**11.-NATALIA I**

**14.-NATASHA I I**

**15.-AMANDA I**

**16-EMMA I**

**18.-KATHERIN I**

**19-DIANA I**

**SON LOS QUE MAS HAN RECIBIDO VOTOS**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR DEL FIC Y ESPERAMOS SUS VOTOS**

**KATHERINE VA GANANDO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente, sali temprano a trabajar,y me encontre a las chicas en la entrada

-hola tio!-sonrio Cleo con viandas en sus manos

-venimos a visitar a Per-secundo Draculaura

-entonces bienvenidas-dije abriendoles la puerta-ella las esta esperando

-genial, ojala y se haya acordado de hacer el postre-se quejaba Operetta

-osea que mal rollo, cerilla! Lo compre ya, te enteras?-respondio mi esposa saludandolas a todas-

-mejor!-sonrio la chica

-se quedan en su casa-dije yo saliendo y escuchando al montonal de mujeres hablando al mismo tiempo y admirando ya a nuestra bebe; deje a mis princesas en casa, llegue a mi oficina, cumpli mi jornada y volvi de nuevo a la RAD en donde estaban mi hermano, Al y Deuce bromeando en la mansion

-14 mil dolares por redecorar la sala?-preguntaba Poseidon sorprendido

El conde solo se encogia de hombros sonriendo

-dijiste que podia hacer lo que quisiera, que estaba a mi nombre asi que, te toca pagarlo-

-pero es demasiado!

-no me importa-dijo como si nada Al- es a mi gusto, ademas, tu sabes el porque redecoro

Mi hermano prefirio ya no alegar, el conde era un hueso duro de roer

-no me digas que tambien rompiste los muebles?-sonrio Deuce divertido

-no preguntes niño-reclamo su padre

-aun no llegas a mi marca-dijo vanidoso su hijo-3 camas y un mueble!

-cariño, informale a este jovencito, cuantas llevamos nosotros?

El vampiro solo abrio la mano indicando un 5

-y dos sillones,mas la barra de una cocina, ja!supera eso-respondio Poseidon con vanidad

-que son ustedes, animales?-reclamo Deuce molesto de que le quitaran su titulo del mas "hot"

-estamos en una liga mas alta que tu, querido-le sonrio besando a su cachorro

-eres demasiado passion, papa-le concedio el

En ese momento,el cielo comenzo a oscurecer extrañamente.

Todos miramos en derredor no era nada normal que pasara aquello

-que cosa es esto?-dijo Poseidon intrigado

-paso lo mismo cuando Zeus vino a verme-informo el vampiro levantandose

Activando odio on!

-no me gustan esta clase de visitas-dijo mi hermano-Viktor! Quiero una vision total de la ciudad-mando

El padre de Frankie obedecio al instante y los monitores que cubrian la pared de frente de la mesa de reunion, comenzaron a encenderse rapidamente

-no veo nada-dijo Deuce-

Al veia todo sin perder detalle, la anterior visita de Zeus le habia dejado un muy mal sabor de boca

-debemos ubicarlo pronto...no quiero a nadie de mi familia rondando por aqui...

Mientras tanto en mi hogar, las chicas estaban de lo mas animadas, Per habia llevado a Bebe a dormir a su cunita mientras ella tenia el monitor en su mano, cuando escucharon los truenos irrumpir,se quedaron en silencio todas al mismo tiempo

-escucharon?-pregunto Clawdeen

-si..que serrra?-secundo Abbey

-no tengo idea...-dijo Per levantandose

Y en ese mismo instante, se escucho un terrible estruendo que retumbo y sacudio todo el edificio, ellas gritaron aterrorizadas, mi esposa salio veloz hasta el cuarto de nuestra hija y en la parte en donde estaba la ventana, habia un enorme hueco que dejaba ver la ciudad, la recamara de Bebe lucia destruida mas nuestra niña no estaba en su cuna

-mi hija!-grito mi mujer buscandola por todos lados histerica- en donde esta?

Sus amigas llegaban a su lado mirando el desastre, Cleo reacciono y llamo a Deuce al instante

-que pasa amor?-respondio mi sobrino

-Deuce! Bebe desaparecio!

-como?-dijo el asombrado-

-que pasa?-pregunte asustado

-Bebe desaparecio

Creo que senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba, sin siquiera pensar, cambie mi apariencia a la misma de dios del inframundo y desapareci al instante

-vamos-dijo mi hermano a su compañero y a Deuce-vayamos alla

Me apareci en la habitacion de mi pequeña y en efecto, mi angel habia desaparecido, mi ira comenzo a salir y mas por ver a mi esposa histerica

-Hades!-me decia abrazandome

Trate de calmarme y la abrace

-que sucedio?-pregunte

-solo escuchamos un estruendo terrible-respondio Frankie al notar que mi esposa lloraba desconsolada-no supimos quien o que cosa fue

-mi bebe!-decia ella llorando

Poseidon aparecio al instante con Deuce y el conde el cual fue directo a su hija

-estas bien, pequeña?-le pregunto abrazandola

-si! Papi, bebe-lloraba Lala

Los tres miraron asombrados hacia lo que era el cuarto de mi hija, Deuce sostenia ya a su esposa mientras mi hermano nspeccionaba el sitio

-que demonios?-se preguntaba mirando el lugar en ruinas

-Poseidon-dije con mis ojos en negro-ire a buscar a mi hija

-calmate-me pidio

-como esperas que me calme?-grite furioso

-tienes que hacerlo o desataras el jodido infierno-

-no me importa cargarme a todo ser humano! Quiero a mi niña de vuelta!-respondi

-atrevete y tendremos una batalla-contesto mirandome con todas las trazas de querer pelea

Yo le enfrente furioso,Deuce y Al intervinieron de inmediato

-tranquilos los dos!-me pidio el conde frente a mi protegiendo a mi hermano al igual que Mi sobrino-no van a cometer la estupidez de pelear aqui y hacer esto peor! Debemos volver a la RAD! Hay que localizar a la niña

-no voy a perder el tiempo en eso!

-y sabes acaso quien la tomo? No verdad? Asi que te guste o no lo haremos a mi manera!-respondio Poseidon molesto

Per lloraba amargamente mientras sus amigas la abrazaban

-creo que deberias ponerte en mi lugar un segundo-reclame dolido de ver a mi mujer asi-si fuera Deuce

-te entiendo perfectamente, mas no podemos simplemente..

En eso, una turba de los soldados mitad hombres y monos, los mismos que Ares habia mandado esa ocasion al Olimpo en contra nuestra entraban como parvada a la habitacion por el boquete que habia dejado el raptor

Todas gritaron asustadas mientras los hombres repeliamos el ataque, Deuce se colocaba delante de su mujer, protegiendola,mientras Al hacia lo mismo con su hija la cual lo abrazo aterrada, Poseidon y yo tratabamos de que no llegaran hasta las mujeres, pero entraban como hormigas

-Deuce! Alucard-mando mi hermano en la batalla-llevense a las mujeres de aqui! Vayan a la RAD!

Su hijo obedecio enseguida tomando a su mujer de la mano, Per me miro y yo solo asenti, preferia que estuviera a salvo, no queria que peleara a mi lado estando tan afectada, Clawdeen se defendio soberbiamente de uno de los mono que queria llevarsela y le dio tremendo golpazo que lo sacudio en serio

-este que se cree!-decia furiosa

Al miraba a su compañero preocupado, no deseaba dejarlo solo mas, tomo a su hija en sus brazos y salio protegiendo a las demas, Poseidon lanzaba sus horrisonos truenos y yo descargue parte de mi furia en las huestes, no tuve piedad de ninguno, los destroce de forma infame mientras los sobrevivientes huian despavoridos, 15 minutos despues y ya eramos dueños absolutos de la situacion

Ambos nos veiamos el uno al otro en silencio y desactive mi poder, la cuna de mi hija estaba en el suelo y yo solo me hinque ante ella, aun a mi pesar, comence a llorar

Mi hermano se acerco, colocandose a mi lado, me abrazo con fuerza diciendome al oido

-te prometo que rescataremos a tu niña, tienes mi palabra...

Solo me resto asentir y ocultarme en su hombro, aun siendo el dios del inframundo, me sentia..la criatura mas inutil de este mundo

Al y Deuce llegaban a la RAD, en el camino habian alertado a todo el equipo y ya iban en camino hacia la mansion

-Viktor!-gritaba ordenando el conde-obtuviste la ubicacion de donde comenzo la tormenta?

-fue en el monumento a Grecia,Al-dijo el hombre llevandole la informacion-algo o alguien salio por el portal que conduce al Olimpo, y volvio a abrirse hace unos minutos -

-volvieron alla-dijo Al

-crees que sea Ares?-pregunto Deuce

El conde leia avidamente

-no lo se, las huestes son las mismas, mas Tu tio lo encadeno a un monte, yo lo vi

-en ese caso no es el-informo Maddie llegando con Ine-si Hades lo aprisiono, creeme, no hay poder humano o de deidad que pueda liberarlo

-Hera pudo haberlo hecho-respondio el vampiro

-segun nos dijiste, tu pudiste herirla, mas no sabemos si aun este viva, sera mejor llamar a Zeus

-estas loca?-reclamo Al

-esa es una mala idea,querida-secundo Ine abrazando a su hija quien aun estaba asustada-

-el es el padre de los dioses y si Ares esta de regreso o la mujercita de Zeus...

-y quien te asegura que no fue el?-respondio el conde

-por supuesto que no fue el!

-Persefone es su hija, asi como esta de bipolar el tipo ese..

-es el lider de los dioses-le corrigio Maddie molesta

-no me interesa su cargo! Quizas desea que ella sufra por haber venido a la tierra junto a Hades, el es capaz de todo, quiso raptarme

-debiste haberlo aceptado querido-sonrio Maddie con malicia-te hubiese ido mejor

Al solo sonrio de mala gana a lo que ella le decia,mientras Ine interrumpia

-Zeus no es una opcion Maddie y si las huestes de Ares estan aqui, quiere decir que el tiene que ver con el rapto de la pequeña-

Persefone palidecio al oirlo, su hermano habia deseado preñarla en el Olimpo

-razOn de mas para llamar a Zeus!-repetia Mad neciamente

-siempre es esa tu unica opcion!-dijo una voz interrumpiendo el dialogo

Todos voltearon y eramos Poseidon y yo que habiamos llegado a la mansion, Per corrio a mis brazos y yo la sostuve con ternura, Ram, Manu, Gore y Velkan llegaron a su vez tambien

-en verdad, Maddie, que deberian hacerte un altar por tan leal obediencia-reclamo molesto mi hermano acercandose con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro

-por favor no comiences-pidio ella

-el puede ser el enemigo y tu lo conviertes en el heroe, wow! Quisiera una publirelacionista como tu!-

-te guste o no, el es el padre de los dioses! Ok lo acepto,Si esta molesto con Per porque...

Mas se detuvo de inmediato

-porque?-quiso saber Poseidon cruzandose de brazos

La madre de Deuce bufo

-yo lo invoque cuando bebe nacio

-como?-pregunto el furioso

-ay mama!-dijo mi sobrino rodando los ojos

-queria..que salvara a Bebe...es su abuelo y...quise que todo estuviera bien, mas el no acepto, esta molesto porque Hades y Per estan en la tierra

-y aun con esa informacion, deseas pedirle ayuda?que barbara eres!-dijo mi hermano shockeado-no se si llorar o reirme de esto!

-Poseidon..esto no tiene que ver con nosotros

-Maddie! Ya no hay un nosotros!-grito furioso

Creo que todos nos quedamos mirandonos unos a los otros incluso Al estaba algo asombrado, mientras ella le veia sorprendida, Deuce solo movia la cabeza , el sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaria

-por esto mismo!-prosiguio Poseidon-tu siempre, te centraste en Zeus, solo el, y eso jamas cambiara para ti, tu nunca confiaras en mi como deidad, para ti solo existio el, aunque digas lo contrario, no es asi...

-tu nunca fuiste el lider de los dioses-respondio ella seriamente

-porque tu no me dejaste

-no tenias las agallas

-ah, si las tenia, pero te recuerdo tu traicion...y mira en todo lo que derivo...ahora el lider soy yo...te prohibo llamar a Zeus...yo mismo ire al Olimpo con Hades y traere a la niña nuevamente

-iras alla?-reclamo Maddie-es peligroso! No deseo

-no me importa!-grito furioso-es mi sobrina, y no dejare que el loco de Ares le dañe un solo cabello, y si tu amado Zeus esta metido en esta venganza...pide por su salvacion, porque pienso deshacerme de el!-

**AQUÍ ESTA EL NOMBRE GANADOR, **

**KATHERINE CON 18 VOTOS**

**SERA EL NOMBRE DE LA BEBE DE HADES Y PER**

**GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS!**

**1.-JENNY 10**

**5.-DYSIS 7**

**18.-KATHERINE 18**

**20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SEGUIMOS **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	5. Chapter 5

Y volteando dijo decidido:

-Deuce, quedas a cargo, tu y tus amigos vigilen la ciudad por si hay aun huestes enemigas de Ares

-si papa

-Per...debes permanecer aqui

-pero Poseidon!-reclamo mi mujer con tristeza

El se acerco

-encontraremos a tu niña, lo prometo, pase lo que pase, la traere de nuevo a tus brazos

Ella solo lloraba sin parar

-Leona..cuida de ella y de mi hijo-pidio a Cleo

-eso nunca lo dudes que lo hare-le sonrio

-Ram...necesito tu ayuda

-amigo mio, vamos por ese bebe-dijo decidido

Los demas asintieron tambien, Al lo miro sin hablar, Poseidon se acerco

-cariño,. Zeus..

-jodete, yo ire-respondio el conde simplemente

-ok! Yo nada mas decia-dijo mi hermano docilmente-

-yo tambien ire-se ofrecio Maddie

-ja!no-contesto Poseidon-te recuerdo querida mia, que tienes unos reportes que hacer y que te van a llevar muuuucho tiempo asi que, lo siento pero estamos completos, Ine, segunda al mando-

-dalo por hecho jefe-sonrio la condesa y salieron hacia los autos, yo me acerque a mi amada

-traere de vuelta a nuestra pequeña

Ella solo asentia abrazandome

-por favor Hades..sin ella no puedo vivir

Yo la estreche con fuerza

-ni yo tampoco, mantente fuerte a mi regreso, querida mia, prometo que nuestra hija volverá a tus brazos

La bese con ternura y Sali, no podía verla llorar de esa manera, mi bella diosa…

-deberias descansar un poco-le pedia Frankie a Per acariciando su cabello

Ella solo suspiro

-no descansare hasta tener a mi pequeñita a mi lado

-Pero te hara daño-dijo Lala con tristeza-

-preguntale a cualquier madre que le hayan arrebatado a un hijo si puede descansar y sabras como me siento-respondio mi mujer con suma tristeza

Maddie salia detras de nosotros tomando a Poseidon del brazo

-espera

Mi hermano volteo

-no es asi como deseo terminar-respondio ella

-dime como es la mejor manera?-

-contestando lo que le pregunte a tu corazon hace dias... A quien amas realmente?-

-necesitas saber su nombre?-respondio con simpleza mi hermano dandose media vuelta y subiendo al auto de el vampiro que la miraba fijamente, arrancando la unidad

Maddie solo nos miro irnos, con un caos de sentimientos encontrados en su mente, y volvio adentro sin decir una sola palabra

-va a convertirme en piedra-decia El conde manejando a toda velocidad

-seras una estatua bonita-respondio mi hermano sonriendo

-vete al diablo no quiero eso!-reclamo

-no lo hara, descuida, no se atreveria, ademas, es lo mejor terminar en buenos términos

-en que parte de tu mente retorcida esos fueron buenos términos?-pregunto Al incredulo

-no terminamos peleando, además, que rompimiento es amable?

-pero no enfrente de todos!

-solo quise que quedara claro que ya no hay un "nosotros" entre ella y yo

-no la conviertas en tu enemigo-le pidio el-es la madre de tu hijo

-por eso mismo hablare con ella despues, sigue siendo importante pero, me enamore de un ser palido y bebedor de sangre

-buena eleccion, ahora dime, sin una sacerdotisa, como abriremos el portal?-

-yo y Hades lo haremos, cariño, debes empezar a relajarte y dejar que yo me haga cargo de las cosas, de acuerdo?-

-si hago eso, nos va peor, eres alguien al que uno siempre tiene que cuidar querido mio

Mi hermano sonrio

-Ares querra vengarse-cambio el tema el conde

-dudo que sea el

-eran sus huestes

-su madre tambien puede controlarlos-

-Ah genial. Hera tiene ganas de vengarse de mi tambien

-es lo mas seguro, ahora, indicaciones, en cuanto estemos en el Olimpo, no te separes de mi, ni para ir al baño, quedo claro? Y cuida tu trasero-

Al lo miro extrañado

-Zeus te desea cariño y el hara lo posible por meterse a el

Claro que el conde lo miraba asi :s!

Al llegar al monumento, bajamos de los autos, Ram tomo sus armas al igual que Manu y los demas, yo y Poseidon invocamos el portal y antes de entrar, Demeter apareció llegando con nosotros deseando unirse

-puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto perfectamente armada

Nos miramos unos a otros y luego a Poseidon

-sera peligroso querida mia-sonrio coqueto e iba a dar un paso hacia ella cuando su compañero le detuvo

-no te atrevas-dijo por lo bajo en tono amenazante y mi hermano prefirio obedecer

-deseo resarcirme-contesto caminando decidida-por favor, acepten mi ayuda

-por supuesto-dijo Poseidon-pero vas bajo tu propio riesgo

La bella Demeter solo asintio acercandose

Yo entre primero, me sentia demasiado impaciente como para esperarlos, odiaba el Olimpo, teníamos que pasar el maldito Estigia primero y el balsero estaba ya ahí, mis compañeros entraron a la balsa, despues de Al, subio mi hermano y el extraño conductor le dijo con burla cuando paso:

-Είπα ότι ήταν γκέι Poseidon (te dije que eras gay, Poseidon)

-cierra la boca costal de huesos!-le respondio el dios furioso sentándose en la orilla de la barca a lado de su compañero-

En casa, mientras tanto Maddie estaba en la oficina de la mansión redactando los reportes, no se veia nada bien, cuando Ine toco solicitando entrar

-ocupada?

-mas o menos. Estoy con los reportes, pasa algo?-contesto

-no, le di un calmante a Per pero no deja de caminar por toda la sala, ya me mareo verla-dijo Ine sentándose frente al escritorio

-es normal, es su hija-

-si, la comprendo

-y Vlady?-pregunto Maddie

-en casa, consegui al fin una fantástica niñera para el-

-me alegro…

La dama continuaba escribiendo sin mirar a la condesa la cual no la perdia de vista

-Maddie-

-dime?

-deseas un trago?

La Gorgona suspiro

-me encantaría

Ine se levanto a preparar ambas bebidas del bar de Poseidon, entregándole uno a su amiga, la cual lo tomo sonriéndole agradecida

-sabes…siempre supe que era demasiado bueno para que ambos estuviéramos juntos-comenzo a hablar Maddie

Ine asintió

-el amor es impredecible..no sabemos como puede actuar o en quien-

-yo no pude con esta dualidad Ine…no se como lo haces tu!-dijo Maddie dolida

-soy vampiro, querida-

-pero!-

-tardaria una vida en tratar de explicártelo, solo te dire, que Al es mas mi maquina de pelea que un compañero, lo conozco desde los doce años y se quien es. Lo he visto en todas sus facetas y también se, que en este momento, el es extremadamente feliz, le debo demasiado como para no dejarlo gozar de su felicidad, se la merece mas que nada en el mundo y yo jamas seria capaz de evitar que el disfrutara de lo que se a ganado…he conocido su sufrimiento, todo lo que perdió en el pasado, las sombras que lo envolvieron, dime Mad…como podría yo…negarle que sea feliz? El me dio dos hermosos hijos y su lealtad absoluta y a mi siempre me tendrá apoyándole en todo

La madre de Deuce la escuchaba atentamente, ella sabia que era lo mismo con mi hermano…mas aun era difícil sanar su corazón herido

-tu también te mereces a alguien que solo te ame a ti,Mad, y se que hasta que no dejes esa obsesion por Poseidon

-no es una obsesion!-dijo su amiga molesta

-lo es-reafirmo Ine – te ha seguido todos estos siglos, mas hasta que no lo dejes ir…no podras ser feliz…ni desearle la felicidad a nadie mas

La mujer se levanto suspirando, aun era muy pronto…

-solo te aconsejare una sola cosa-se levanto a su vez Ine- no lleves tu rencor a Deuce, el se merece lo mejor de ambos…

-jamas haría eso-dijo Maddie- es su padre y lo ama

-asi es…solo recuerda que si lloras por haber perdido el sol…las lagrimas te impediran ver las estrellas.-

Y la condesa salio dejando a la bella Gorgona sumida en sus pensamientos.

Nosotros llegamos al fin al Olimpo, yo desembarque de inmediato sin esperarlos, cambie mi outfit al de "Rey de el Inframundo" ahí no tenia el cuidado de descontrolarme como en la tierra, eramos dioses, y camine decidido a buscar a Zeus, todos iban detrás mio

-asi que esto es el Olimpo-dijo Ram admirando todo

-camina!-le avento Al-luego tomas fotos como turista-

-estupido!-contesto el faraón molesto

Poseidon se emparejo conmigo y entramos al salón principal en donde nos solíamos reunir todos los dioses, enormes y majestuosos asientos estaban en derredor del principal que era el de Zeus, en el cual, nuestro hermano estaba cómodamente sentado y leyendo un libro, yo entre como alma que lleva el diablo

Ah! Que casualidad!

-Zeus!-grite furioso

El volteo mirándonos curioso, y al ver a Poseidon ahí se levanto de inmediato

-a que debo su visita-sonrio burlon-

-venimos por la tanda-respondio mi hermano con sarcasmo

-deja tus bromas!-pedi molesto-en donde esta mi hija?

-tu hija?-me miro extrañado-de que hablas?

-la raptaron de mi hogar y quiero que me la devuelvas

-hermano…yo no tengo a tu hija

-lo va a negar siempre-me dijo Poseidon con su rostro despreocupado y las manos en sus jeans, los demás entraban despacio

Zeus los miro a todos como diciendo: y estos? Mas clavo su mirada en Al y en la sortija que llevaba en la mano

-vaya…parece que tengo visitas-sonrio con malicia- y son muy importantes-

-Zeus! Quiero respuestas-insisti- donde esta bebe?

-yo no la tengo-aseguro el- jamas podría robarme a tu hija Hades, se cuanto la has deseado y no seria capaz de quitarte tu felicidad

-lo dice el dios que se follo a la esposa de su hermano y que además es su hija-dijo Poseidon molestándolo

-ya pedi disculpas por eso!

-y te aseguro que Hades ya te perdono..ah! espera…no lo ha hecho! Si pudiste haberla salvado y no lo hiciste-

Zeus le miro

-ustedes confían ahora en otro dios, creo que como yo ya no soy su líder, el podría haber salvado a la niña y por lo que veo, si lo hizo, que omnipotente-

-dejate de pavadas, hermano-dije enfrentándole- quiero ver ami hija

-ya te dije que yo no la tengo!

-huestes de tu hijo nos atacaron, asi que no me digas que no sabes nada

Zeus se quedo bastante sorprendido al escucharlo-

-estan seguros?-

-no, mentimos para ver que decias, Es obvio que estamos seguros!-

Mi hermano mayor se quedo realmente pensativo y solo dijo:

-esperen aquí

Y salio del lugar hacia una cámara que estaba a lado, los demás miraban el lugar con curiosidad, no siempre se visita el Olimpo y el templo de Zeus era realmente impresionante, Al subio hasta el lugar destinado a mi hermano y se sento de lo mas comodo, Poseidon sonrio yendo hacia el

**USTEDES SI QUE SON LAS AMIGAS MAS INCREIBLES QUE EXISTEN**

**Y SEGUIMOS CON ESTE FIC**

**20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SEGUIMOS **

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	6. Chapter 6

-sabes lo que dicen de los que se sientan ahí?-

El conde sonrio

-si, ya me lo dijeron, creo que esa fue mi perdición-dijo mirándolo fijamente-

Zeus volvia con dos sirvientes que traían una extraña pila de agua

-ponganla ahí

Poseidon lo miro curioso

Nuestro hermano se acerco a ella dándole vueltas rápidamente, yo me acerque a mirar también, en el liquido, comenzó a visualizarse una imagen, era Ares, aun seguía encadenado a la piedra donde lo había dejado antes

-mi hijo sigue ahí

-puedes ver el Tartaro desde aquí?-pregunto Poseidon furioso

-si

-estuve en problemas y tu no me ayudaste pedazo de mierda con patas?-reclamo histérico

-yo no te mande alla..tu fuiste por tus propios medios-

-fui a recuperar mi poder!.-

-que un grupo de humanos te quito, eso ha sido la mas grande estupidez que te ha sucedido, creeme Poseidon, eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros

-no me interesa quedar bien con nadie, tu jamas has movido un solo dedo para ayudarme mas yo si vine a hacerlo contigo!-

-hey hey!-interrumpi- venimos por bebe. no por ustedes!-

-ay ya ponle nombre a esa niña!-reclamo el dios del mar- vas a llamarla bebe hasta que tenga 40 años!-

-yo no te pedi que vinieras a ayudarme, Maddie lo hizo

-si, la presidenta de tu club de fans, ya lo se, mira..no me importa si me ayudaste o no, haz algo por la bebe de Hades, y si puedes ver quien la tiene en el Tartaro, dinos como llegar a ella

Zeus solo nos miraba de mala gana, despues dijo:

-y yo que gano con eso?-

-mmmm, pues, no te patearía las pelotas para empezar-amenazo Poseidon acercándose-

-crees que me dejaría?-sonrio el con desprecio

-lo intentamos?-

-cariño!-reclamo Al desde su asiento- ya deja de pelear o no recuperaremos nunca a la niña!-

Bendito vampiro! Se que siempre puedo contar con el

Zeus le miro y se acerco a mi hermano

-quiero a tu amante

-jodete solo que jamas lo tendras-reclamo furioso-

-entonces no hay trato-sonrio Zeus- y es mejor que salgan de este lugar o…

Furia on!

Yo avente a mi hermano hacia su trono de forma nada sutil,mi baculo surgio de mi en el instante mismo que mi poder le reboto nada gallardamente mientras los demás veian asombrado al "poderoso Zeus" en una posición nada viril, le había volteado el asiento con el junto

-no estoy para juegos-dije con mis ojos en negro- quiero saber quien se llevo a mi hija…o te las veras conmigo

Poseidon se quedo muy callado sin decir una sola palabra, mi hermano mayor trataba de levantarse mirándome y asintiendo, bastante adolorido , volvió a activar la extraña pila de agua y en ella, apareció una figura encapuchada que llevaba algo en los brazos, el acerco mas la imagen, vi unos pequeños rulitos rubios y el paquetito lloraba desconsolada

Era mi niña

-bebe!-grite asombrado y feliz de verla

El encapuchado caminaba con ella entre las regiones aridas y desoladas del Tartaro cuando un soplo de viento de azufre, tan común ahí le hizo mostrar un poco de su cara

Era Hera

Zeus estaba sin habla

-lo sabia!-dijo Poseidon feliz-es tu loca mujer, aaah siempre lo dije, las esposas solo sirven para darte lata, jamas te cases!

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto Ram que también se había acercado a mirar

-ir por ella, conozco una entrada al Tartaro

-tardaras semanas en salir de ahí-le recordó Zeus a Poseidon- y quizás cuando salgan….Persefone se haya muerto ya de tristeza

-no si puedo evitarlo-nos hablo una voz

Todos volteamos y era la madre de Per, Demeter

-acomodare tiempo para que en la tierra solo pase un dia desde su partida, asi mi hija no sufrirá

-estupendo-dijo Poseidon- ya había pensado en eso, tu me debes un favorsito

-y tu siempre los cobras!-reclamo la diosa

-todos aquí me odian ya lo se pero, soy el mas carismático asi que, se friegan vayamos a la entrada

-no podras entrar-dijo Atenea llegando

-la que me faltaba en la reunión!.-decia Poseidon haciendo caras- la lesbiana de mi sobrina

-tu le reclamas a mi padre que olvida favores y tu estas igual!

-ok..vale, es mi sobrinita linda que no es lesbiana pero que parece-rectifico

Atenea solo rodo los ojos

-la entrada al Tartaro solo puede abrirse en luna llena, que sera hasta mañana, asi que deberán pasar la noche aquí y yo misma, los llevare alla

Todos nos miramos algo extrañados de la ayuda de mi sobrina

-y…porque nos ayudaras?-se atrevio a preguntar el dios del mar

-porque Per y Hades merecen ese bebe y todos los dioses nos alegramos de su llegada…es justo que vuelva a su hogar y no cumpla el mismo destino que su madre

-lo ves? Es karma! Eso te pasa por haberte robado a Persefone-me dijo Poseidon bromeando

-crees que tengo ganas de bromear ahorita?-replique- no puedo esperar a mañana! Es mi hija

-de todas formas, hare lo posible por acomodar los tiempos para que su estancia no sea tan larga , un dia mas o un dia menos, creo que puede esperar

-pero no sabemos que desea Hera hacerle a mi pequeña-dije preocupado-

-lo que toda madre desea….que liberes a su hijo y mi nieta…es su boleto para que liberes a Ares de su prisión

Me quede en shock al oírlo

No podía liberar a ese ser tan despiadado

-ya pensaremos en eso-me abrazo Poseidon- ahora, lo mejor es descansar…el Tartaro no es un lugar para vacacionar, Ram, si deseas volver al mundo con Manu, Gore y Demeter…

-jamas-sonrio el faraón- esta decidido, iremos con ustedes

Atenea mientras tanto miraba al vampiro atentamente, desde su pasada visita le había parecido un hombre absolutamente atractivo mas para su mala suerte, traía consigo "el corazón del mar" signo inequívoco de que su tio lo había ya reclamado para si

Poseidon siempre escogia a los mejores!

Mientras tanto en casa, mi bella Per tenia una terrible fiebre

-te ves mal chica-decia Clawdeen colocando un lienzo de agua fría

-estoy bien-decia ella muy palida

-Per, debes comer algo-pedia Lala con una plato de fruta-mira que rico se ve!-

-no gracias linda-sonreia melancolica mi mujer mientras una lagrima caia de sus ojitos

-Per esta enferma-decia Cleo a Ine quien vigilaba los monitores

La condesa la miro

-si…solo espero que no tarden o no va a resistir

La bella egipcia solo sostenia con fuerza su estomaguito como protegiendo algo dentro de ella, en eso, mi sobrino llegaba a su lado

-es tarde linda….debes descansar-pedia besándola

-estoy bien-le sonrio su esposa

-no deben desvelarse sin sentido, nosotros vigilaremos por si algo aparece a molestar

-si, estamos entrenados para eso!-decia Heath muy entusiasmado bailando

-sobrre todo tu carriño-le animaba Abbey

-soy como un "Perro de Reserva", soy Fere!-se autonombro el chico con entusiasmo

-en que mundo tu serias como Fere?-reclamo Gil-

-pues no lo seras tu, pescado

-soy mas elegante que tu

-claro!con esas sandalias eternas que usas, todo un dandy!

-ni se emocionen-replico Holt- yo soy como Fere

Un "aaaah " salio de los demás y todos alegaban autonombrarse el "Fere " de su mini organización, Deuce solo los ignoraba abrazando mas a su mujer, en eso, el iphone de la condesa sono

-si?...pero..como?-dijo asustada-y mi bebe?

-mi hermano!-se levanto Lala temblando

-aaah..ok..si..ahora vamos, no toquen nada.-y colgó levantándose tomando su bolso

-que pasa?-pregunto Deuce

-alguien entro a mi casa, técnicamente la revolvieron toda de arriba a abajo

-y Vlady?-dijo su hermana llorando

-el esta bien querida, debo ir alla

-iremos contigo. Operetta cuida a Per junto con Frankie, Abbey y Lagoona, los demás, vamos con Ine

Lala salio con su mamá hacia el auto mientras los demás chicos hacían lo mismo, en un santiament, llegaron a la mansión Tepes, la niñera que no era otra mas que Seras Victoria vestida de maid, sostenia al pequeño Vlady quien dormia tranquilo, Ine llego veloz a verlo

-mi pequeñito!-decia feliz abrazandolo

-esta bien?-pregunto Lala

La rubia solo asintió con carita de niña buena

-si señorita, yo estaba en el cuarto del bebe y no escuche nada hasta que los gritos del mayordomo me alertaron-

-entraremos a revisar, Ine?-pidio permiso Deuce

-claro cariño, vayan

Y los chicos entraron junto con Cleo, Lala y Clawdeen con ellos, en cuanto se fueron Seras informo

-no escuche nada Master, pero se llevaron el libro de la Talamasca

-como?-dijo la condesa sorprendida

-quien haya sido, entro, revolvió la casa sin activar las alarmas, sin hacer un solo ruido y sin que yo lo detectara, no quise dejar a Vlady solo para buscarlo y como las ordenes de mi maestro fueron cuidar de el…

-hiciste bien, vayamos con ellos-

-si master

Entraron a la mansión la cual lucia revuelta, los chicos estaban revisándola por completo, Thad fue el que se percato de la revoltura en la oficina de su tio

-se llevaron el libro y el cuaderno de notas-informo el chico

-cielos-dijo la condesa con su bebe en brazos, cuando en eso, oyo que Lala gritaba-hija!-

Todos corrieron veloces hacia la habitación de Draculaura quien lucia toda revuelta, la chica parecía en shock

-que pasa chiquita?-le abrazo Clawd preocupadísimo-que tienes?

-se llevaron mi colección de 1D!-grito aterrorizada

Ine respiro aliviada

-hija, no me asustes asi!

La chica volteo furiosa y con los ojos en rojo, justo como su padre

-no me importa quien haya sido! Quiero su cabeza! Se llevo todos mis muñecos! Y mi colección! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Creo que nadie creyo ver jamas a la dulce vampirito en un estado tal de berrinche que prefirieron darle un gran espacio para que se calmara

-nena-dijo su madre dándole el bebe a su nana- querida

-voy a matarlos lentamente! Que sufran! No me importa que contrate al mejor detective del mundo! Pero me tienen que devolver mi colección!-reclamaba furiosa

-te aseguro que papá te la repondrá..asi que..calmate, respira y vamos abajo

-ahora entiendo a Per-dijo aun en shock la chica-me quitaron a mis ídolos!-dijo caminando despacio como si un gran dolor la acosara y siendo llevada por su madre al primer piso

-para quien es el premio a la mas exagerada?-dijo Clawdeen con sarcasmo

-oh my Ra! Y espero que con esto no digan, que la exagerada del grupo soy yo!-secundo Cleo saliendo de la habitación

En el Olimpo mientras tanto, Zeus había dispuesto habitaciones para todos, mas Poseidon no quiso correr riesgos y llevo a su compañero a la suya la cual abrió y lo hizo pasar mientras el revisaba si todo estábamos en perfectas condiciones y comodos, mi hermano es muy buen anfitrión, el aposento de el dios del mar era extremadamente grande y decorada a la antigua usanza griega,100% minimalista , una bella cama adoselada dominaba el lugar y con un hermoso balcón que dominaba todo el monte Olimpo y sus alrededores, Alucard miraba todo embelesado, era la segunda vez que estaba en ese sitio, y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, se recargo pensativo cuando alguien le hablo en el balcón contiguo

**MUY BIEN USTEDES SON LA MEJOR PARTE DE ESTAS HISTORIAS**

**LO SABIAN?**

**GRANDES AMIGAS**

**ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA DE QUE SI AL E INE SE AMAN, REY TE CONTESTA:**

**SI , MAS SON MAS COMO FAMILIA,ALGUIEN AL QUE SIEMPRE SE HA QUERIDO ENTRAÑABLEMENTE Y QUE FORMA PARTE DE TI**

**MIENTRAS QUE POSEIDON ES MAS AMOR PASIONAL, MAS INTENSO, MAS REAL**

**ALUCARD ES Y SIEMPRE SERA LA MAQUINA DE GUERRA DE INE Y ESO ELLA LO SABE E INCLUSO LO DISFRUTA, SER POSEEDORA DE EL PEOR ASESINO DE LA HISTORIA Y ACEPTA SUS SENTIMIENTOS PORQUE SIEMPRE HA CONTADO CON EL COMO YA LO EXPLICO**

**ESPERO QUE SUS DUDAS HAYAN SIDO CONTESTADAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	7. Chapter 7

-y terminaste siendo su amante

El conde volteo

Era Hestia, la diosa del hogar, la misma que le había dicho anteriormente que en el asiento de los dioses, solo sus amantes podían yacer

Le dedico una ligera reverencia por ser también hermana nuestra y ella la regreso amable

-no me gusta…que me cataloguen solo por eso-sonrio el vampiro

Hestia se acerco un poco mas

-eres mas que eso para mi hermano, el corazón del mar reluce en tu mano y eso quiere decir que te ganaste su amor

Al sonrio

-en verdad deseo creer eso-

-lo es, Poseidon jamas entregaría algo tan importante para los mares a alguien que no fuese digno de ser su otra mitad, es demasiado soberbio y arrogante para jugar con eso-

-deseo tanto que asi sea-

Hestia sonrio

-que secretos guarda tu corazón, príncipe de Valakia?-pregunto la diosa sentándose

-los mas vanales que puedas creer-respondio sincero- jamas me había enamorado asi, que solo pienso en poder hacerlo feliz sin que el se canse de estar a mi lado como paso con tantos de sus amantes…

-tienes miedo entonces de que te deje de amar?

Al asintió

-todo aquel que ama, tiene el mismo temor, pero no sera el caso de mi hermano, el tiene mas historia contigo de la que el mismo se imagina, su leyenda apenas comienza mas no le veo nunca un final…y sera sellado con un hermoso regalo…

La diosa hizo un movimiento de mano y de ella, salio una especia de nubecilla sutil, que dio forma en el aire frente al conde al de un rostro de una hermosísima niña, con una belleza que jamas se habia visto, con los ojos tan azules como el mar y la sonrisa ironica de mi hermano, Al la miro asombrado y esta desaparecio en segundos, acaso había sido una visión?

-Al-le llamaba Poseidon interrumpiendo el momento

El príncipe volteo y Hestia ya no estaba en el balcón contiguo, asi era ella, tenia ese acto de desaparición muy bien ensayado, aunque volteo por todos lados, no la encontró mas, mi hermano venia bebiendo un escoces

-que haces?-pregunto

-estaba…admirando el paisaje-mintio el conde, si le decía que Hestia le acompañaba, de seguro se molestaría-

-mmm, son solo montañas-dijo Poseidon recargándose en el barandal-

-son lindos

-son solo montes sin gracia y pelones, siempre han estado ahí-

-tu jamas aprecias la belleza-le regaño el conde

-la tuya si-sonrio mirándolo

-sabes que odio los halagos-dijo volteando la mirada aunque le agradaba escucharlos-en donde estabas?-

-revisando las habitaciones de todos, no les fueran a dar cuartitos de escobas, además de que pedi les llevaran comida, y pase a ver a Hades-

-como esta?-

-afectado, como es normal…espero que todo salga bien, Bebe es lo que mi hermano siempre soño con Per-

-Hera si que sabia donde pegarles-

-asi es el enemigo cariño, te da donde mas te duele-

-son las reglas de la guerra, y tu y yo las conocemos-

-de sobra..

-descuida, rescataremos a Bebe-

Poseidon suspiro asintiendo y bebiendo su escoces, esa búsqueda no iba a ser nada fácil, estaba por abrazar a su compañero cuando este le dijo

-espera! Realmente eres tu?-se alejo Al asustado

Mi hermano le miro extrañado

-soy yo

-eso diría un doble!

-un doble de que?

Al se cruzo de brazos molesto

-cuando Zeus fue a verme, cambio de rostro al tuyo, quien me dice que no eres el?

-cariño, soy yo-dijo sonriendo el dios del mar

-demuestramelo!

-como?

-yo que se, solo hazlo

-mm a ver veamos… quieres mi numero de tarjeta?-

-eso puede saberlo el, necesitas decirme algo que solo tu y yo sepamos

Poseidon sonrio y se acerco a el

-te puedo describir nuestra primera noche juntos en la cabaña, paso por paso

-buena idea-dijo Al mirándolo

Mi hermano se aproximo coqueto, y le hablo al oído describiendo con exactitud todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y algunas otras cosas bastante triple equis que no describiré aquí pero que hicieron sonreir y sonrojar al príncipe

-vale! Si eres tu-dijo abrazandolo

-te lo dije cariño, nadie puede decir tantas cosas obscenas por segundo

-eres el amo y señor de eso, Poseidon

Mi hermano sonrio y lo acerco a el, era lindo tener al amor de su vida a su lado

Al dia siguiente, Atenea comenzó temprano a preparar todo para el viaje al Tartaro, yo estaba supervisando con ella, ya que me urgia en verdad irnos lo mas pronto posible, Poseidon llegaba con cara de sueño

-todo bien?-pregunto tallándose un ojo

Atenea lo miro de muy mala manera

-si, necesitamos que todos vengan ya, abriremos el porton lo antes posible-

-bien, de acuerdo-acepto mi hermano mirando que nuestra sobrina lo miraba de malas-y tu que?

-que de que?-le regreso molesta

-porque esa cara?

-porque eres un jodido bastardo con mucha suerte-dijo furiosa y se alejo

Yo mire a Poseidon con la misma cara de asombro que el a mi

Entramos todos al Tartaro en cuanto se abrio el portal, Yo iba detrás de Atenea quien lidereaba el camino, a mi sobrina siempre le ha gustado ser la comandante en jefe de cualquier misión, por algo es la diosa de la guerra,iba incluso con su armadura plateada, se toma demasiado en serio las misiones, detrás mio iba Poseidon con Al ,despues Gore con Demeter, Velkan con Manu y finalizaba la formación, Ram, ya que el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos, era extremadamente peligroso y no sabias que podíamos encontrarnos en el camino, un calor extremos se sentía por enderredor aunado a un eterno olor a humedad y muerte, lo primero que habíamos acordado era ir hacia Ares para averiguar en donde estaba escondida su madre y por consiguiente, mi pequeña niña, no se escuchaba un solo ruido en derredor

-que lugar tan espantoso-decia Demeter mirándolo todo

-sip-respondio mi hermano menor- realmente no es un lugar para traer a la familia de vacaciones, existen miles de criaturas mitológicas aquí, muy peligrosas y que acabarían con nosotros en un instante

Los demás veian a Poseidon algo nerviosos

-por eso les dije que se quedaran-sonrio el con burla

-tu si que sirves como agente viajero amigo mio-sonreia Ram-

-no es por asustarlos pero realmente estamos en algo mucho mas oscuro que el mismo inframudo, se dice que del Tartaro nacieron la luz y la oscuridad,, y de hecho se le considera una deidad misma, de aquí surgio nuestro padre, el mismo que nos queria comer a nosotros y si no es por Zeus seriamos excremento eterno, asi que lo condenamos a vivir en este sitio, todos los criminales están destinados a yacer en este lugar-

-tu padre sigue aquí?-pregunto Demeter

-sip, encadenado en un pozo a muchos metros de distancia, jamas lo he visitado y es muy hipócrita de mi parte traerle regalitos el dia del papá asi que, preferiría no mencionar esa parte de mi familia-

-solo espero que Hera no haya llevado a mi hija con el-dije nervioso

-no lo creo, no es tan tonta, sabe que si daña a tu bebe, no habrá poder en el universo que no te haga destrozar a su hijo y a ella misma-me dijo Poseidon mirándome

Y el tenia toda la razón, tenia tantos deseos de acabar con ellos!iban a pagar muy caro las lagrimas que habían hecho derramar a mi bella Persefone

-es en ese monte en donde encadenaste a Ares-indico Atenea señalando

-en ese caso-sonrio Poseidon-sera mejor tomar un atajo

El estaba por activar su torbellino y llevarnos a todos ahí cuando un descomunal grupo de terribles sátiros nos cayeron encima

Eran criaturas monstruosas con rostros demoniacos, impresionantes arcos y carcajes y piernas de buey, eran extremadamente fuertes, nos dispersamos de inmediato para hacerles frente, Al disparo sus armas sin cesar al igual que Demeter que armaba su arco, Ram y Manu invocaron su magia egipcia dando cuenta de varios de ellos, Atenea parecía era la que estaba disfrutando de este ataque ya que se defendia valerosamente, mas Velkan tenia problemas para que su magia se activara en el Tartaro, estaba a merced de varios y solo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo le ayudaba, Gore lo noto y trato de ayudarle mas los enemigos parecían notar quien era el mas débil de nosotros y se lanzaron contra el, Poseidon miro el peligro en que se encontraba y lanzo una bocanada de agua hacia los sátiros que amenazaban con destazar al vampiro siendo apoyado por Alucard, en cuanto nos decisimos de ellos, la calma volvió a reinar

-y esto es solo el inicio-decia Atenea dando vueltas a su lanza

Mi hermano se fue directo hacia el vampiro que estaba siendo ayudado por su primo a levantarse

-porque no te defendiste?-le grito molesto

Velkan bajo la mirada apenado

-mis poderes no funcionan-

-como que no funcionan?-volvio a preguntar Poseidon

-no se que pasa…es quizás el lugar..perdon

-te das cuenta lo que eso significa?-le reclamo el dios- eres ahora un jodido estorbo simplemente!

-yo..

-ya basta –interrumpio Al- Velkan no tiene la culpa de que sus poderes no funcionen

-claro que la tiene!-le replico mi hermano

-por supuesto que no! El jamas ha venido al Tartaro antes, como iba a saber que sus poderes se neutralizarían aquí?-contesto el conde

-pues no debio de haber venido, valiente guerrero eres!-dijo con acritud el dios del mar

-al menos se agradece su ayuda, tu también estuviste sin poderes un tiempo y jamas te consideramos un estorbo aunque tu si realmente lo eras!-

Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Poseidon miro realmente de muuuy mal humor a Al que le regresaba la mirada desafiante, esa actitud altanera no era digna de un líder y mi hermano estaba dejando que el odio que sentía por el primo de su vampiro lo cegara, sonrio de mala gana y le contesto:

-en ese caso tu cuídalo, te nombro responsable de el hasta que regresemos a casa,y ya que el señor conde es tan amable con su familia, ira en la retaguardia en la formación para asi cuidar del mas debil -

-lo hare-contesto Al de forma segura

Poseidon dio media vuelta sin hablar una sola palabra mas, Velkan se levanto hacia su primo diciendo:

-Al no es necesario que..

-shh, yo te meti en esto y de mi cuenta corre que no te suceda nada-le sonrio el príncipe

**Hola a todos**

**Aquí Rey subiendo la continuación de este fic, antes de contestarle a la persona que me dejo un review algo molesto**

**Les quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios a mis historias**

**Mis amigas, que son muchas, no tengo con que pagarles el que me sigan cada que publico algo y me apoyen con sus comentarios acerca de las "historias raras" como esta persona llamo a mis fics, agradezco que las lean que me esperen cuando publico y que me digan palabras lindas cuando les gusta y porque no decirlo, cuando no les agradan también ya que siempre existira la variedad de gustos por doquier.**

**Un millón de gracias a todas esas visitas en el mundo que tengo, los amo muchísimo y un abrazo de lo mas sincero**

**Ahora contestare el review que aunque me aconsejaron no hacerlo lo hare para no ser maleducada:**

**Noel , si es asi como te llamas**

**Te hare primero una pregunta**

**De que nacionalidad es Deuce y Maddie?**

**Creo que si sabes que ambos son griegos y ella es Medusa la antigua sacerdotisa de ese país y además, criatura de la mitología verdad?**

**Ok, yo no solo escribo "historias raras"**

**A la fecha, llevo 52 historias de Monster High y a la que ya se le puede llamar una saga en donde si te tomaras la molestia de leer desde un inicio hasta hoy, sabrias el porque introduje nuevos personajes para enriquecer la trama que Lisi Harrison dejo inconcluso al dejar ella de escribir para esta firma y tomar proyectos personales**

**Ojo**

**No me estoy comparando con ella**

**Solo digo que sigo su línea de trabajo que todo escritor haría al interactuar (espero no ser muy difícil de entender para ti si uso palabras extensas) los personajes de MH con nuevos que en efecto, yo brinde para hacer nuevas historias y los cuales, muchos han aceptado muy bien e incluso, han llegado a ser mas entretenidos que los mismos chicos sin llegar a ofenderlos.**

**Gitty D. ,la nueva autora de MH, hizo lo mismo al introducir a Robecca, Vennus y Rochelle, a este mundo, mas yo, no recibo un solo centavo por hacer esto y ellas por marketing, si, introdujeron nuevos personajes y yo solo adapte a algunos viejos conocidos para hacer mas agiles mis historias y mas variadas y no caer en la típica escuelita americana con problemitas que verían en NICKELODEON, CARTOON NETWORK, o en esas series tan fofas que hay hoy en dia, que no si los autores les falta cerebro o piensan que los jóvenes somos idiotas**

**En fin.**

**No pido que leas todo mi compendio de historias que me han tomado muchas horas crear con mucho cariño y que mis amigas disfrutan leer**

**Ojo 2**

**Las llamo amigas por respeto ya que jamas me atrevería a llamarlas admiradoras porque no tengo ese honor,mas solo conozc en la vida real y a mis amigos del role a los cuales les he pedido que no me dejen comentarios para evitar habladurías de mis detractores, por las demás, no tengo la dicha de conocer y que aunque me encantaría, no puedo asi que cada review es autentico y los cuales agradezco en el alma que me los dejen**

**Si no te gustan mis historias**

**Fácil**

**No las leas, es sencillo , simple y asi no expresas tu descontento en comentarios que solo demuestran tu falta de tacto y respeto**

**Lamento no hacer un apartado como me sugieres por una simple razón:**

**Esto es Fan fiction**

**En donde desatas tu imaginación**

**Y cada autor en el, puede escribir lo que se le venga en gana, ya sea que a ti te parezca o no**

**Asi que, deja de sugerir cosas que nadie te ha pedido y yo no voy a dejar de escribir mis historias por alguien que creo es mas bien una persona envidiosa y que solo viene a ver, que es lo que me hace tan seguida entre las personas.**

**Que no es otra cosa**

**Mas que tengo a las mejores amigas en el mundo y que les gusta la forma en como desconecto, aunque sea unos minutos, su vida diaria y las sumerjo a historias que mi mente les regala.**

**Gracias por tu comentario**

**Pero seguire escribiendo mis "historias raras"**

**Con cariño y bendiciones**

**Rey Kon**

**Espero 20 comentarios y subo el sig fic**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	8. Chapter 8

Mi hermano no se veia nada contento, activo su poderoso torbellino enredándonos a todos en el, y aparecimos en el monte, obviamente todos mareados y sacando agua como fuentes, mientras el estaba como si nada de pie y acicalándose

-que barbaro-tosi-que horrible forma de desplazarse tienes

-a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer-dijo caminando como si nada mientras los demás nos recuperábamos siguiéndolo, Ares estaba detrás de un montículo la ultima vez que lo dejamos ahí, Velkan tomo su sitio detrás de todos con Al a un lado el cual veia que Poseidon caminaba sin importarte un comino si los demás estábamos bien o no, dio un suspiro resignado y nos siguió a todos, yo me empareje con mi hermano y en efecto, en un monte escarpado, aun estaba Ares, herido y maltrecho como lo habíamos dejado antes

Poseidon y yo llegamos lentamente y nuestro sobrino alzaba los ojos bastante desfigurado,las aves de carroña le habían devorado ya un ojo

Demeter volteo la mirada bastante afectada por la visión, mas el hijo de Zeus aun conservaba su sentido acido del humor

-vaya vaya-hablo con sorda voz-los hermanos de papa vienen a visitarme

-te ves bien-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo

-asi estoy por culpa suya si mal no recuerdo-prosiguio el-

-de hecho, es por culpa tuya-le regreso mi hermano- tu te metiste con mi familia además de que querias matar a tu padre y sabes que el castigo a los criminales es precisamente unas vacaciones eternas en este lugarcito

Ares solo rio con burla

-aaah podre Poseidon, que esconde sus inseguridades tras una mascara de sarcasmo e ironia…eres el dios mas débil de todos!-

-lo dice el "tuerto" de la familia?

-siempre seras el segundon despues de mi padre!-le grito el dios- nunca seras el líder-

-realmente eso no me interesa ahora, venimos a preguntarte algo que nos importa mas…en donde esta Hera?

El rio de forma perversa

-ella tiene a mi hija-dije furioso-en donde demonios esta?-

-mi madre es la única leal a mi

-no es lealtad, es culpabilidad porque le saliste loco-replico Poseidon-

-tu hija esta en el Tartaro…y jamas saldrá de el

Yo me fui contra el

-en donde esta?-reclame histérico

-Hades…tranquilo!-me pidió Poseidon-

-esa niña debio ser mia-tuvo la osadia de retarme- mas la imbécil de Persefone te prefirió a ti

-es mi esposa!

-porque la raptaste!ahora tu hija cumplirá el mismo castigo de su madre, en cuanto crezca…me dara un hijo-

-nunca!-reclame furioso-antes acabo contigo

Mi hermano y Ram estaban sujetándome ya que tenia en verdad ganas de matarlo

-Hades!calmate-pedia Poseidon-si lo matas,Hera hara lo mismo con Bebe-

En eso Atenea se adelanto amenazándolo con su lanza

-en donde esta la traidora Hera?-pregunto

Ares la miro desafiante

-si desean saberlo…búsquenla por el Tartaro-

La guerrera le golpeo salvajemente con su lanza haciéndolo doler

-te hice una pregunta!-

Ares reia de forma diabólica

-jamas les dire nada…ella me pertenece ahora!

Yo tenia tantas ganas de matarlo mas mi hermano me retiro de su vista , no podía permitir que mi pequeña cayera en manos de ese imbécil, Ram trataba al igual de contenerme

-no dejaremos que tu niña crezca aquí, pero debes apoyarnos-

Me fui calmando poco a poco

-Poseidon…creo que debemos pedir ayuda-dijo Atenea acercándose- y tu sabes a quien

Mi hermano solo asintió

-te puedo soltar?-me pregunto despacio

-si…-dije aun furioso

-bien-dijo haciéndolo poco a poco-escuchen…hay una tribu de guerreros asentados cerca de aquí, si hay alguien que sepa en donde se esconde Hera, esos son ellos…vayamos a buscarlos

Todos asintieron y comenzamos el descenso del monte, el calor era agobiante, la falta de agua hacia mas pesado el camino, estuvimos andando como unas 4 horas en total silencio, nadie hablaba, cada uno afectado por los recientes acontecimientos, solo Velkan hablaba de vez en cuando a su primo haciendo notar el paisaje devastado del Tartaro

-como si jamas hubiese vistos montañas de fuego-decia Poseidon celoso de que el vampiro estuviese con Al

-te recuerdo que tu lo mandaste alla-le dije

-es su primo, que el lo cuide!-

-entonces no te quejes-

-no me quejo, me es indiferente-respondio como si nada

-ten cuidado Poseidon, si cometes los mismos errores que cometiste con Maddie, el se ira de tu lado, recuerda lo que le entregaste y porque se lo entregaste, Al no es como ella, el no te perdonara tan fácilmente y el único que terminara solo…seras tu

Mi hermano me miraba fijamente mientras caminábamos, de pronto, una gran cantidad de hombres extraños vestidos de guerreros romanos y con mascaras en el rostro, nos rodearon

Poseidon hizo un movimiento de mano que nos detuviéramos y nosotros obedecimos al instante, estaban apuntándonos con poderosos arcos y Demeter hacia lo propio mas ante la orden de nuestro líder, lo bajo despacio, el jefe de ellos, un hombre delgado, y de elegantes movimientos, se adelanto alzando a su vez su brazo, traía una extraña mascara de calavera mas al acercarse a nosotros, se la quito despacio, tenia un hermoso rostro, preciosos ojos azules, cabello a los hombros y yo lo reconoci enseguida

Era Pélope

El antiguo amante de Poseidon

-bienvendio de nuevo-le sonrio el chico y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que mi hermano acepto

El vampiro solo sonrio negando con la cabeza

-quien es el?-me pregunto Ram asombrado

-es Pélope-respondi mirando a Al

-yes, right- dijo el conde a su vez- porque no me extraña?

Mi hermano reacciono de pronto y se alejo nervioso

-este …si..hola volvi…como estas?

-cuidando del Tartaro-respondio el chico mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules, mas claros que los de el príncipe de Valakia, realmente era un hombre hermoso, le daba un gran parecido al actor Jared Leto, sonrio feliz a Poseidon y continuo - pero vamos al campamento, es peligroso estar aquí...acompañenme

Sus soldados a su simple movimiento se pusieron en camino, Atenea les siguió junto con los demás, Poseidon aun estaba algo confundido por el beso recibido y espero a que Al pasara a su lado para decirle

-oye...eso no fue..-

-ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme-le contesto el conde furioso y sin detenerse

Velkan sonreía con burla al dios de los mares que se quedo asombrado de la forma en que su compañero le había hablado, resoplo molesto y nos siguió

Pelope nos llevo a su campamento, había miles de hombres refugiados ahí, era extraño ver seres humanos o en este caso, almas con aspecto terrenal vivir en ese sitio de desolación, y sobre todo, que hacia el ex amante de mi hermano ahí?

Nos llevo a su tienda que era también su lugar de reunión, eran varias carpas de tonalidad color café claro mas sucias que la conciencia de Poseidon y con aditamentos normales de ejércitos que están en conquista, armas, lanzas escudos había tirados por doquier y solo una ancha mesa con un gran mapa estaba en el centro, Al miro todo alrededor y se ubico lejos de los demás, sin que nadie lo notara, quitaba despacio su hermosa sortija guardándosela en los jeans, no tenia ninguna intención de seguir usando algo que no estaba tan seguro de saber que le pertenecia, Poseidon entro al ultimo y busco al vampiro entre los demás, este solo estaba cruzado de brazos sin mirarle y Velkan llego a su lado, se adelanto a la mesa y Pelope estaba en el lado contrario de ella

-sabia que volverías pronto-sonrio el

Poseidon solo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso pidiéndole a todos los santos que ya no hablara o le iba a ir peor!

-si...bueno…necesitamos tu ayuda, debemos encontrar a Hera

-la diosa?-pregunto

-a cuantas Heras conoces?-reclamo Atenea

-en estos tiempos no se sabe lo que los humanos hayan adoptado los nombres de los dioses-le regreso sagazmente el chico, era obvio el porque había enamorado a Poseidon en aquellos tiempos

-es la misma Hera, esposa de Zeus y madre de Ares

-el sigue encadenado-informo el joven

-ya lo se, de alla venimos, su madre robo a la hija de Hades

Pélope me miro

-al fin pudiste preñar a Persefone?-

Yo rodee los ojos

-obviamente que pude! Necesitamos encontrar a esa loca, tiene a mi pequeña y quiere hacerla consorte de su hijo en cuanto crezca!

-debemos buscarla en algun lugar de este mundo, y solo tu sabes todo acerca de el, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda-prosiguio Atenea

El hermoso joven se quedo pensativo un momento y despues miro el mapa

-la mayor parte de el Tartaro es un lugar inhóspito, mas existe una isla ..bastante cerca de donde se encuentra Cronos…que bien puede ser lugar para la diosa…si esta aquí de seguro se esconde ahí

-puedes indicarnos como llegar?-pregunto Poseidon

-yo los llevare-ofrecio Pelope-

-no es necesario!con que nos des un mapita o un GPS-replico de inmediato el dios

-genial, mil gracias!-dije yo agradecido-

-el no puede ir!-me jalo mi hermano algo histérico

-no me interesan tus lios amorosos-dije por lo bajo- es tu culpa por ser tan cretino, a ver si Al no te manda al carajo por imbécil

-si Pélope va, no me la voy a acabar-reclamo también en voz baja

-ni modo!te aguantas-y voltee hacia el chico-podemos irnos ya?

-el viaje es largo y debo preparar algunas cosas, dejar indicaciones, es mejor que partamos al amanecer

-y a que horas es eso?-pregunto Ram-aquí siempre parece el ocaso

Pelope sonrio

-descuida, yo les avisare, mientras tanto, descansen, son mis invitados de honor y pueden andar libremente por el campamento, nadie osara molestarlos

Todos asintieron saliendo de la tienda, Poseidon quizo hablar con el conde mas Pelope le pidió

-podemos hablar?

Al ni siquiera hizo el intento por voltear a ver a mi hermano y salio con Velkan del lugar, el dios estaba ya muy preocupado, y mas porque creyó ver que el conde ya no estaba usando la sortija, suspiro acercándose a el joven

-el es el vampiro?-le pregunto el chico quien estaba sentado en la mesa de brazos cruzados

Poseidon asintió

-no lleva el corazón del mar

-eso veo-respondio el dios mirando hacia otro lado- es culp mia, siempre mi estúpido afán de alejar todo lo que me importa

-y Maddie?

-termine con ella

Pélope asintió

-es lo mejor…

-lo se, por eso lo hice

El lider de los guerreros sostuvo la mano del dios

-Poseidon…no cometas de nuevo los mismos errores, no dejes que tu arrogancia y vanidad, te arrebaten lo que mas te importa en este mundo

-lo amo demasiado-respondio mi hermano en un tono triste

-y eso es lo que temes…amarlo tanto..

-no quiero perderlo…

-pues no actúes como si lo desearas…eres un dios muy poderoso…pero débil ante el amor…si es tuyo…pelea por el…

-quieres que le rompa la cara a su primo?

El chico sonrio

-no…pelea por el contra el enemigo mas grande que tienes…tu mismo…tu rencor, odio, y resentimiento por Maddie mato lo que sentias por ella, porque en el fondo…jamas le perdonaste que te ocultara a Deuce

-es mi hijo…y me perdi gran parte de su vida, el es demasiado importante para mi y Mad no me dejo verlo crecer, disfrutarlo, y eso es algo que me sigue molestando-

-las cosas sucedieron por una razón en especifico... ella estaba herida por lo que había sucedido

-eso es algo que ni yo mismo me perdonare jamas…como puedes amar a quien te injurio y que por culpa mia..la convirtieron en Gorgona? Es demasiado, jamas lo entendí

**HOLA A TODOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO A MI NOVIA**

**ESPERANDO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	9. Chapter 9

-el amor perdona todo…hasta la mas grande calumnia

-pero yo no-

-y por eso dejaste que ganara el rencor…y ahora..llego este nuevo amor a tu vida…sin pasado, sin ataduras, sin nada…no lo dañes con tus inseguridades y sobre todo…no permitas que el dude de que lo amas...y que lo escogiste a el…por sobre un amor de leyenda

Poseidon lo escuchaba atentamente y como siempre saco su lado sarcástico

-debiste ser psicólogo, te lo dije! Estudia eso pero preferiste casarte con esa mujer fea y gorda

Pélope rio

-tu siempre con tus bromas

-acepta que estaba fea!

-deja en paz el recuerdo de mi ex mujer y ve a buscarlo

-solo si me dices que yo era mejor que ella

-ah por supuesto-sonrio Pélope acercándose a abrazarlo- eres el amante mas insaciable que yo haya tenido

Mi hermano enseguida se puso nervioso

-ok ok, solo no me abraces que me va peor, solo amigos vale?

El chico sonreía asintiendo mientras mi hermano huia de la tienda

En casa mientras tanto, amanecia en la ciudad, los Tepes habían pasado la noche ahí al igual que la mayoría de los demás miembros faltantes, Deuce sobre todo estaba revisando los videos de vigiancia de la mansión de Al

Nada habia en ellos, en un minuto todo estaba bien y al siguiente, todo estaba revuelto

-esto si que es extraño-decia Deuce asombrado

En eso, su mujer salia de el pasillo buscandolo

-buen dia amorsito-sonreia la bella Cleo sin gota de maquillaje

Debo decirles que ella es mas hermosa al natural y mi sobrino amaba verla asi

-hola hermosa-decia mirandola

La chica le beso dulcemente y se sento en sus piernas

-no dormiste?

-no me gusta tenerte tan cerca y no poder dormir contigo

-lo se, pero mama me lo pidio, y Maddie se aseguro que durmiera con mis amigas

-ahora que esta soltera de nuevo andara tras nosotros-suspiro Deuce imaginando ya lo que eso iba a ser

-lo se, no hemos hablado de eso

-que cosa amor?-pregunto el abrazandola por la cintura

-del rompimiento de tus padres

Deuce suspiro

-yo sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria, creo que lo supe desde que ellos se juntaron-

-en verdad? Yo crei que se casarian

-no...Poseidon no es persona para el matrimonio y mama, es demasiado dominante, ambos lo son, eran una pareja extraña y creo que los unio mas el recuerdo que sentimientos en si, al menos, de parte de papa

-y no te molesta?

El chico lo penso

-no, Poseidon siempre a sido muy honesto conmigo en todo y no voy a obligarlo a que este con alguien solo porque es mi madre, no es justo para nadie y menos para Maddie, ella se merece algo mejor que eso

-lo se, descuida amorsito, te prometo que le encontraremos novio a tu mama-dijo Cleo sonriendo

-dejemos que ella se encargue de eso-sonrio Deucey y mejor quédate conmigo-le beso mi sobrino siendo muy bien correspondido por su novia

Mi esposa estaba mientras tanto de pie en el espacioso balcón con piscina que contaba la mansión, tenia una pequeña muñeca en sus manos, Maddie fue a buscarla ya que no la había encontrado en su cama

-Per?

Mi mujer se secaba las lagrimas

-dime

Se veia preocupantemente palida

-estas bien?

Ella asintió

La mujer toco su frente

-aun tienes fiebre

-me siento bien

-no, no es asi-le respondio Maddie

Per sonrio melancólicamente

- anda, volveremos a la cama

La alzo lentamente llevándola con ella

-Maddie…crees…que la encuentren?-pregunto mi esposa con tristeza

La madre de mi sobrino suspiro

-sabes …si hay algo que se…y te lo digo como sacerdotisa..es que tu marido y su hermano, pueden lograr lo imposible si se lo proponen y si ellos te prometieron traer de nuevo a tu bebe, querida mia…la traerán de nuevo

-hablas de Poseidon o Zeus?-quiso saber mi niña

Maddie bajo la mirada

-de Poseidon..ese imbécil es mas fuerte que el padre de los dioses, eso es algo que el mismo lo sabe, si quisiera, seria un gran líder del Olimpo

-y porque jamas se lo has dicho?-quiso saber mi mujer

Maddie sonrio

-porque no creo que le importe ahora lo que yo opine de el

-quizas es algo que el siempre ha querido saber aun cuando los sentimientos sean distintos, que tu pienses que el es mejor que Zeus, siempre seras parte de la vida de Poseidon, eres la madre de su hijo-

-lo se mas…ya no importa ahora, lo que interesa en este momento, es que tu, descanses un poco, vamos

Y se llevo a mi hermosa diosa a que durmiera aunque realmente su mente estaba con nuestra bebita

Integra mientras tanto, se encontraba en su mansión, sus mayordomos limpiaban y colocaban todo lo rescatable de nuevo en sus estantes mientras su leal guardaespaldas cuidaba al pequeño Vlady

-quien pudo hacer esto en segundos?-se decía la bella condesa revisando la oficina de su esposo

-no lo se master, yo no escuche a nadie

-y no sentiste a otros vampiros?

Seras negó

Ine reviso todos los documentos de Hellsing, todo estaba ahí, menos el libro y el cuaderno con las direcciones de los lideres y gente que pertenecia a la organización enemiga

-pudieron ser los perros de Reserva-hizo notar la condesa

-los cree capaz?-pregunto la otra mujer

-de eso y mas-dijo Ine tomando el celular y marcando decidida

En una elegante oficina de L.A., Alberto de la Fere tomaba la llamada de la condesa de Valaquia

-que rayos quieres?-preguntaba con desden el francés

-saber si anoche irrumpiste en mi casa -cuestiono en el mismo tono la dama

-para que iria yo a su mansión, señora de Hellsing?-respondio burlon el conde-

-eso podrias contestármelo mejor tu-le regreso a su vez Ine

Fere hizo una mueca de fastidio

-no tengo, nada que buscar en lo que usted llama hogar, Sir Integra, porque aunque usted se crea la persona mas interesante de este planeta, no tengo a que ir a su aburrida casa, asi que si no tiene nada mejor que decirme-

-siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable?-le respondio la bella inglesa con desden

-lo mismo puedo preguntarle a vos, señora, pero prefiero ahorrarme las palabras no suelo hablar con plebeyitas

Y le colgó groseramente

-aaah! Ese Fere es una mierda con patas-decia furiosa Ine

-cree que haya sido el?-pregunto la segundo al mando

-no lo creo, Fere es odioso y de haberlo hecho me lo hubiese restregado en la cara, es su forma de actuar…esto cada vez es mas raro

El conde sin embargo se había quedado intrigado con lo que le había dicho la dama que marco a su compañero

-si?-respondio Jean Carlo

-querido mio,sabes algo de un allanamiento en la mansión Tepes

-no-dijo de inmediato-porque? Paso algo?

-eso creo, mas vale que mas tarde le haga una visita a nuestro amado Rey-sonrio Fere con malicia- lo mas seguro es que el haya tenido algo que ver-

Los chicos mientras tanto, seguían con el entrenamiento que nosotros les habíamos indicado, las chicas supervisaban sus avances y Stein les ayudaba al igual que Jekyll

-traten de hacerlo en menor tiempo ahora- pedia el padre de Holt

Clawd era el que aun seguía titubeando

-ay hermano! Me pones de malas-reclamaba Clawdeen

-si me gritas me pones mas nervioso!-

-es que realmente necesitas ponerte las pilas

-eso hago

-a ver!-dijo la lobita quitándole el arma-esto se hace asi

Y de una forma impresionante, la bella Clawdeen disparo sin cesar toda la carga del arma justo en el centro de la diana

-wooooooooooooooow!-dijeron sus amigas aplaudiéndole

-asi se hace preciosa-sonreia Thad orgulloso

-es pan comido-decia ella con vanidad

Clawd no tomo nada bien la competencia que le quito el arma al momento

-las mujeres no usan armas

-eh..que dijiste?-pregunto Clawdeen picada

-lo que oiste, ustedes solo deben permanecer escondidas y luciendo bonitas

-como?-preguntaron las chicas a la vez

-eso es lo mas machista que he escuchado en toda mi vida-dijo Abbey molesta

-si..repite eso!-dijo Frankie molesta

-es la verdad! Cuando hay problemas ustedes siempre están en casa y no saben de peleas-dijo Clawd sonriendo- y esta bien, solo deben lucir bonitas y no estorbar

Chicos

Jamas digan eso delante de una mujer

Clawdeen se enfado al máximo y se adelanto enfrentando a su hermano

-hagamos una apuesta-dijo decidida-si nosotros mejoramos su puntaje en la diana…nos integran al equipo

-ustedes con nosotros? Los mini perros?-se reia Holt.- no inventen

-eso si que tiene gracia!-dijo Gil

-que tiene tanta gracia?-respondio Operetta cruzándose de brazos ya que Lagoona se había retirado a su casa

-ah vamos chicas, ustedes no pueden pelear como nosotros…no es normal

-que no es norrrmal,Heath?- reclamo Abbey colocándose de lado de Clawdeen

-bueno..nena…tu sabes-dijo el dubitativo

.porque no aceptan entonces el reto?-se unio Frankie a si vez

Deuce y Cleo salían de la mansión para unirse al entrenamiento y miraron que estaban peleando

-pasa algo?

-las chicas men.-respondio Clawd- dicen que pueden mejorar nuestro puntaje! Y que si lo hacen, se integran al equipo

-ok-respondio Deuce

-como?-preguntaron todos

-las mujeres son grandes guerreras también-sonrio mi sobrino- y si ellas desean entrenar con nosotros, por mi, perfecto, pediré a Viktor que coloquen los blancos para ellas y asi las evaluaremos

-estas bromeando men?-dijo Gil asombrado

-jamas, nunca se debe menospreciar a una mujer, son muy capaces. Bien chicas, tomen un lugar, Viktor a mi señal!y señor Jekyll, registrelo

-claro cachorro-sonreia el hombre

Frankie, Clawdeen, Abbey, Operetta estaban ya en su sitio, Cleo miro a su esposo

-amorsito…puedo mostrarte lo que Manu me ha enseñado?

El sonrio

-claro hermosa, adelante

-gracias!-dijo ella besándolo y colocándose en el cubículo que le correspondia a mi sobrino

Viktor activo la maquina de tiro y Clawdeen tomo el arma de Thad e hizo tiros realmente exactos en todas sus dianas, Frankie se concentraba y saco rayos electrizantes que deshizo los blancos en segundos, Abbey congelo todos los que le correspondían, Operetta solto un agudo grito que derritió literalmente sus siluetas de disparos , cuando las de Cleo se acercaban a ella, la bella egipcia hizo brillar sus manos en un resplandor dorado, formo dos centellas y las lanzo calcinándolo de manera inmediata incluso la maquinaria que la accionaba

**Hola **

**Aquí Rey Kon subiendo este capitulo**

**Y además, parece que los problemas no terminan para mi :/**

**Una chica subio una historia de Mh plagiando mi titulo de "el inicio"**

**Esto esta penado en fanfiction**

**Y les pido por favor, su ayuda para reportarla y ya sea que cambie de titulo o que sea dado de baja**

**Me gusta mucho respetar a los demás autores, por eso me disgusta que ellos no me respeten a mi **

**Una cosa es mi admiración y otra muy distinta el querer robarme lo que me a costado mucho trabajo realizar en este año que estoy aquí**

**Si lo que desean es que ya me retire**

**No se preocupen**

**Ya lo estoy pensando**

**Porque realmente cansa mucho el estar lidiando con personas que solo se dedican a molestarme y no respetan lo mucho o poco que he logrado en este lugar**

**Asi que anuncio**

**Definitivamente mi retiro**

**Este sera el ultimo fic que escriba**

**Porque ya no pienso seguir soportando a gente que solo quiere dañar mi imagen**

**Copiarse de mi**

**Adueñarse de lo que es mio**

**Y querer lastimarme a cada momento**

**Gracias por todo**

**Rey Kon **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	10. Chapter 10

-woow!-dijo Stein asombrado de lo que la chica había echo

Al igual que los muchachos, las damas los habían superado

Deuce sonreía sumamente orgulloso de su esposa

-mi amor…eres única-dijo acercándose a besarla intensamente

-y eso que Manu aun no me enseña todo mi vida-dijo orgullosa

-recuerdame darle un bono extra!-respondio mirándola-eso fue terriblemente sexy

-baby-se sonrojo ella sintiendo que su esposo bajaba sus manos a sus lindas formas

-mas tarde me desquito, ok! Chicas, las felicito, están dentro del equipo y desde hoy, entrenaran con nosotros

Todas aplaudieron orgullosas y Clawdeen le dijo a su hermano

-eso es para que aprendas a no despreciar a una chica!

Ram y los demás, revisaban mientras tanto el campamento en su totalidad, había gran cantidad de personas en el, como una pequeña comunidad, todas ellas, comandadas por Pélope

-esto es increíble-decia Atenea admirada

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Demeter

-tantas almas humanas en este sitio…jamas pensé que existieran

-porque están aquí?-pregunto el faraón

-condenas seguramente, maldiciones que los dejaron atrapados en un lugar mas terrible que el mismo infierno, por haber vivido solo en la guerra sin disfrutar de su familia

-tu eres la diosa de la guerra-le observo Gore

Atenea le miro

-lo soy…mas llega un momento del hombre en que tiene que dejar de pensar en peleas y reposar en la paz…eso es lo que muchos de ellos, jamas comprendieron…

-y mi primo?-pregunto Velkan mirando a todos lados-venia conmigo

-quizas con Poseidon-respondio el padre de Cleo-ultimamente solo están juntos

-pobre conde-dijo Atenea con cara de desagrado

Yo preferí sentarme en un escarpado alejado de todos, saque mi iphone y repase cada una de las fotos que le había sacado a mi pequeñita, sonreí al recordar esos momentos, definitivamente, Per y mi nena…eran lo mas hermoso de mi existencia y jure que pasara lo que pasara, regresaria a casa con mi hija

El conde mientras tanto estaba en un apartado lugar del campamento, no tenia ni animos ni humor de escuchar o ver a su compañero, asi que había caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un pequeño estanque de aguas claras, el vampiro inspeccionaba curioso el lugar, le parecía extraño que algo tan lindo estuviera en un sitio como el Tartaro, lo admiraba fijamente cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, era mi hermano, Al lo miro y volteo la cara sin hablarle

-no deberías andar a solas –le pidió Poseidon acercándose tímidamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-no necesito que me cuides-respondio de malas y cruzándose de brazos

Mi hermano sonrio, sabia que estaba sumamente furioso con el, asi que se acerco

-y tu primito?

Al volteo furioso

-no me salgas con tus estupideces, Que no tengo animos de soportarte

-pense que lo estabas cuidando

-solo largate Poseidon-pidio Al alejandose unos pasos de el

Mas ya conocen como es el padre de Deuce de necio y fue tras el abrazandolo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia si

-perdoname-le pidió despacio y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cual el conde ni siquiera respondio-soy un idiota-continuo –ya me conoces como soy

- y tu ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates como a una mujer!-replico el vampiro aventándolo pero mi hermanito es muy terco y no lo solto -sueltame!

-hasta que digas que me perdones

-aah Poseidon, sabes que no me gusta que me abracen!-

-mentira, te gusta que yo te abrace-replico

-antes, ahora ya no-sonrio Al

-mmm, no te creo, te excita que aun lo haga

-no seas presuntoso, Quítate, me pone de malas la gente empalagosa!

-pues sere el doble de cariñoso de ahora en adelante contigo

-que fastidioso eres!-reclamaba Al tratando de zafarse-joder!que fuerte eres-

Y sin mas, Poseidon, le beso intensamente que aunque al principio, el vampiro no respondio, poco a poco fue cediendo y lo atrajo mas hacia el entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi hermano

-te amo-le confesaba el sin dejar de besarlo-

-yo también te amo-contesto el príncipe- por eso me jode que..

-el no significa nada para mi

-no mientas-

-jamas lo haría-

-se que fue importante para ti…lo amaste, lo lei en tu biografia-dijo Al mirándolo

-amor, Google miente, yo nunca dejo que Deuce saque tareas de ahí-

-tiene el mismo color de mis ojos-continuo el conde con un dejo de tristeza-

Poseidon lo miro

-claro que no…los tuyos son mucho mas hermosos-sonrio contemplandolos

-si quieres…que te de la sortija para que se la regales…

-No! Al…no digas tonterías…el diamante es tuyo, yo te lo entregue a ti, porque te pertenece, tu te adueñaste de mi corazón, jamas seria de nadie mas, no pienses cosas que no son, yo te elegi a ti…y nadie mas ocupara tu lugar

Mi hermano volvió a besarlo intensamente y el vampiro se le entregaba dócil, Poseidon aprovecho esto para buscar la sortija en la bolsa de los jeans de su compañero lo que provoco un jadeo de su parte

-no hagas eso-le pidió

El dios saco el anillo

-cariño, no vuelvas a quitarte esto

Al lo miro algo apenado

-crei que tu y el

-no hagas conjeturas sobre mi además-dijo Poseidon colocándole de nuevo la sortija-debes saber algo, a la tercera vez que te quites este anillo, el diamante volverá a perderse en el mar y Leona se quedaría también sin sortija de compromiso

-que cosa?-dijo Al asustado-porque no me dijiste eso?

-porque…se me olvido-sonrio mi hermano-

-siempre haces lo mismo! Te olvidas de decirme cosas importantes, es en serio Poseidon, tu si que sacas lo peor de mi!

Su compañero solo sonrio volviéndolo a besar acorralándolo apasionadamente y con todo el deseo de poseerlo en ese lugar

Asi que los dejaremos a solas un rato, ya que ustedes no deben ver esto

Al dia siguiente, al amanecer, aunque honestamente yo no vi cambio alguno, estába ya esperando a Pélope para iniciar el recorrido que nos llevaría a esta isla a buscar a la diosa Hera, yo no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y mas porque me había tocado una tienda a lado del hot de mi hermano, que en verdad preferí esperar a que fuera la hora indicada para partir

El joven comandante se acercaba a mi ya preparado para el viaje

-descansaste?-me pregunto amable

Yo negué

-y mas por el vecino que me toco-

El sonrio

-si…me lo imagino-

-acaso quieren romper record?-pregunte yo medio sonriendo-

-conozco a tu hermano y se lo incansable que puede ser, ahora agregale que esta enamorado y tendras una combinación explosiva

-eso creo

En eso, el se acercaba a nosotros

-nos vamos ya?

-solo esperamos a los demás-informo Pélope

-Al fue a llamarles, no deben tardar-dijo Poseidon

-no me dejaste dormir anoche-reclame

-yo no tengo la culpa de que te pusieran en una tienda a lado mio!esto no es el Ritz, Hades, aguántate-

-lo mismo puedo decirles a ustedes-

-ya nos conoces como somos-

-ya vienen para aca-comento Al acercándose-

-que bien-dije yo caminando impaciente

-y ahora que le pasa?-pregunto el conde a su compañero

-es envidia mi amor, ignóralo

El otro chico nada mas los miraba sonriendo y observando la sortija ya en la mano del vampiro

-es hermoso-lo hizo ver el comandante dirigiéndose a la sortija, Al la alzo orgulloso

-si...lastima! es mia, tu, camina, vamos con Hades-dijo el conde jalando a mi hermano

-claro cariño-dijo obediente Poseidon sin replicar ni media palabra, el vampiro en verdad tenia la manera de domarlo

Media hora despues, caminábamos en fila hacia la isla que Pelope nos había mencionado, no se escuchaba un solo ruido, todo parecía muerto y sin vida, Velkan iba entre Gore y Demeter que Poseidon les había pedido cuidar al primo de su compañero el cual iba a detrás de el y mi hermano iba a un lado mio, realmente preocupado por mi, ya que no me veia del todo bien, Pélope se emparejo con el conde

-asi que eres un príncipe

AL le miro asintiendo

-en donde queda Valakia?-le pregunto amable

-Valaquia se sitúa al norte del Danubio y al sur de los Montes Cárpatos. El Danubio separa Valaquia de Bulgaria. Ahora también llamada Bucarest, aunque no se porque te lo explico ya que de seguro no me entiendes

Pélope sonrio

-si te entiendo, conozco toda la geografía del mundo, la eternidad es un poco aburrida

-quien te concedio ser eterno? Poseidon?-le pregunto molesto

-no…Zeus, por haberme atrevido a ser el amante de su hermano, cuando mori en mi vida terrenal, trajo mi alma a este mundo y me regreso mis formas originales para recordar siempre que tuve la mala idea de compartir mi cama con el dios de los mares

-o sea que el te castigo por amarlo?

El chico asintió

-que mierda!-

-Zeus odia mas a Poseidon de lo que ellos mismos se imaginan, siempre han rivalizado en todo, y llevaron a Maddie entre ese odio

-lo se

-cuidate de que no te pase lo mismo, príncipe-le recomendó.-el dios del mar tuvo incontables amantes, mas tu eres el verdadero y Zeus hara hasta lo imposible por apartarte de lado del hombre que amas…abre bien los ojos y jamas permitas que su rencor acabe con lo que los une

Al miraba al chico bastante confundido, aunque queria odiarlo, realmente no podía hacerlo, asi que solo asintió de manera respetuosa

-no te preocupa que tus amantes estén hablando?-pregunte a mi hermano ya que nos habíamos separado un poco

-no, porque?

-podrian estar hablando de ti-

-solo cosas buenas pueden decir de mi, soy muy confiado en mis habilidades amatorias-me respondio con ironia

Cuando en ese momento, una turba de monstruosas mujeres aladas se aparecían arriba de nosotros

-son Sucubos-grito Pélope-tengan cuidado!

Yo ya las conocía eran demonios que solian robarle los deseos sexuales a los hombres dejándolos sin energía, Demeter comenzaba el ataque al igual que Poseidon y Al que disparaba ya su armamento, el joven guía también demostraba ser un gran tirador y se deshacía de varias a la vez, Velkan trataba de no estorbar mas noto que una de ellas fue directo hacia Ram, lo alzo y parecía succionar de su boca algo como una extraña energía, que alerto a Poseidon gritando el nombre del faraón y señalando que estaba en peligro, Manu fue en su pronta ayuda y jalo a su señor mientras mi hermano la asesinaba

-mi señor!-lo sacudia el fiel sirviente-esta usted bien?

-c..reo que si-dijo el padre de Cleo bastante atontado

-no te levantes-pidio Pélope-tecnicamente te acaba de violar

-como?-grito Ram en shock

-y que conste que no fui yo!-contestaba mi hermano en la batalla

Las entidades notaron a el dios del mar y como ya es sabido, el es una verdadera maquina de deseo y varias de ellas querían llevárselo, mas no contaban con la protección del vampiro que descargo con furia en cada una de estas monstruosidades su armamento

-jodanse!-decia furioso- tengo que cuidarlo también de estas cosas?

**AQUÍ DEUCE SUBIENDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**ESTE FIC SERA SUBIDO EN SU TOTALIDAD**

**ES LO QUE LE DEBEMOS A TANTAS AMIGAS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS A MI NOVIA QUE DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SE SIENTE BASTANTE DECEPCIONADA DE ESA NUEVA AUTORA QUE **

**NO FUE CASUALIDAD**

**COPIO SU TITULO**

**ADEMAS LA UNIO COMO SEGUIDORA**

**Y APARTE TRATA DE COPIAR EL ESTILO DE ESCRIBIR DE MI NOVIA**

**ESO ES HUMILLANTE PARA ELLA MISMA YA QUE SOLO ES UNA SOMBRA**

**DE UNA GRAN ESCRITORA A LA QUE NO PODRA OPACAR JAMAS Y SOLO COPIANDO TRATARA DE PARECERSE AUNQUE SEA UN CM A MI PRECIOSA CHICA**

**LASTIMA QUE POR ESE TIPO DE GENTUZA,GENTE CON TALENTO DECIDA RETIRARSE POR NO QUERER ENFRENTAMIENTOS CON MALAS COPIAS**

**YO SOY DEL PARECER QUE REY NO TIENE QUE RETIRARSE MAS ELLA ES LA QUE DICE LA ULTIMA PALABRA**

**20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y SUBO**

**POR FAVOR**

**REPORTEN ESA HISTORIA DE LA CHICA QUE DESEA USURPAR EL NOMBRE SE AUTONOMBRA DENILE PRINCESS**

**-_- PFFFF **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	11. Chapter 11

Yo no tenia animos ni humor de estar perdiendo el tiempo, mi bebita me necesitaba, asi que, convoque a mi poder, el cual llegaba a raudales y solo adverti

"al suelo"

Poseidon jalo a su compañero hacia abajo y los demás le imitaron, liberando yo una mortal energía que deshizo a todas estas cosas aladas en instantes, fui calmándome poco a poco hasta volver a ser el mismo

Todos me miraban desde el suelo con cara de espanto

-ok…es un hecho, jamas voy a hacerte enojar-decia Poseidon mirándome sorprendido

-estan todos bien?-pregunto Demeter

-si, solo Ram que se lo violaron-respondio el dios del mar levantándose y ayudando a su compañero a hacerlo

-no me violo! No digas eso-grito furioso

-se lo diremos a Nefertari-dijo con cara de travieso mi hermano

-no, por favor. Ella es muy celosa y va a enojarse-pidio nervioso el faraón-

-no dire nada solo si dejas de meterte en la relación de mi cachorro con su prometida

Ram no estaba del todo convencido y mas porque era extremadamente celoso con su niña, pero conocía lo molesto que era mi hermano y muy a su pesar dijo:

-ok…no dire nada!

-asi me gusta, tu mujer no sabra ni media palabra-sonrio Poseidon- bien, vámonos ya!-mando

Y nos pusimos de nuevo en camino, mi hermano se acerco a su compañero diciendo

-cariño, sabias que los Sucubos son demonios que suelen violarse a los hombres por las noches?

-si-

-acaso tu eres uno de ellos?-sonrio el dios del mar

-algo asi-le regreso el conde con malicia y cerrándole un ojo

-me encanta cuando te pones perverso!-dijo mi hermano coqueto

Seguimos avanzando por horas y bastante agotados, el calor era muy extremo e íbamos descendiendo kilómetros mas abajo del Tartaro, era difícil respirar y comenzamos a sentirnos bastante cansados y pesados

-no se duerman-pedia Pelope- o puede ser mortal

-mi bebe-decia yo preocupado ante aquella atmosfera-

-tu hija esta a salvo, es un ser puro y sin mancha, y solo nuestros pecados y conciencia nos hacen difícil el descenso-

-y porque a Poseidon no le pasa nada?-reclamaba Atenas- este es un saco de malos pensamientos

Mi hermano la veia de mala gana

-puedo tener malos pensamientos con todo ser en este mundo, menos contigo sobrina mia, eres una verdadera vergüenza al erotismo-

-eres un cretino!-reclamaba la diosa

Al era el que realmente se veia bastante cansado, Velkan lo noto

-estas bien?-

-si…descuida-sonrio el vampiro

Mi hermano se acerco a su compañero

-cariño, pasa algo?-

-no es nada, es solo que no dormi mucho anoche-

-ya ves como eres dañino, Poseidon?-reclamaba Atenea acercándose a Al

-nadie te pregunto y si me permites, el viene conmigo, asi que no lo toques que le pegas lo feo-le contesto mi hermano aventándola sin miramientos

Atenea estaba por reclamar cuando se escucho un extraño y terrible grito

-suena a problemas-dijo Ram sacando su baculo

Yo escuchaba atento, ese grito solo podía provenir de un lugar

Y asi fue

Frente a nosotros y de un salto, se apareció un enorme ciclope bastante terrible de apariencia y hedor, nos comenzó a atacar y asesto 2 golpes que dieron contra Manu y contra Atenea haciéndola rebotar como pelota

Poseidon aun en la batalla se burlaba

-eso estuvo genial!

Nuestra sobrina se paro furiosa a contra atacar, nadie se burlaba de la diosa de la guerra, mas sus armas poco herían a tan colosal bestia. Incluso mis poderes se veian algo limitados por la atmosfera de ese sitio, el conde saco sus armas accionándolas mas hacia enfurecer al ciclope que golpeaba sin cesar a diestra y siniestra, Poseidon localizo un pequeño charco de agua que con su poder lo convoco convirtiéndolo en un fabuloso tornado envolviendo con el a la criatura y se lo llevo bastante lejos del lugar y asi nos libro de el monstruo en un segundo

-facil, rápido y efectivo, asi soy yo-decia con vanidad

La mayoría de nosotros se notaba cansado y algunos respiraban con dificultad, Poseidon se acerco a el príncipe que parecía quedarse dormido y lo sostuvo con fuerza

-Al!-lo sacudió-no te duermas-

El luchaba contra el sueño

-trato...en serio…pero no puedo

Mi hermano toco su frente preocupado

-tienes fiebre

El conde lo miro extrañado

-no…no es posible…

-en serio, estas muy caliente…debemos salir de aquí, Pélope! Falta mucho?

El hermoso chico también lucia cansado

-es por alla, debemos dirigirnos hacia aquel acantilado y ahí podemos tomar las balsas hacia la isla en donde esta Hera

-vamos, de prisa-pidio Poseidon

Trate de ayudar a los demás, Atenea sostenia a Demeter y a Velkan y yo ayudaba a Ram, y a Manu, Gore trataba de caminar detrás nuestro ya que mi hermano solo se ocupo de Al

Descendimos aun mas profundo, el oxigeno realmente escaseaba y si aquello era un medidor de pecados, creo que no deberíamos estar respirando, mas como dioses, Poseidon, Atenea y yo, teníamos mas resistencia

Había 3 barcas nada seguras, que mas bien parecían balsas echas de palos anudadas unas con otras, recostamos un poco a los demás mientras comprobábamos el estado de las mismas

-crees que resistan?-preguntaba Atenea nerviosa a mi hermano

-eso espero, creo que es aquella isla la que esta alla-señalo el un monte escarpado con un palacete en lo alto rodeado de ruinas

-porque no simplemente usamos poderes de teletransportacion-sugeri

-porque no sabemos que es lo que Hera nos tenga preparados, vamos, llevemos a todos a las barcas, Gore! Sube a la mia! Tu,toma a Ram, Manu y al otro-me mando- y tu llévate a Pélope y Demeter-pidio a Atenea

-bien-contestamos los dos moviéndonos de prisa

Arrastre a mis dos compañeros a la barca y me aleje de tierra, Poseidon levanto en vilo a su pareja y lo recostó suavemente en el suelo de la nave, Atenea sostenia a Demeter con nada de delicadeza, mientras yo remaba al igual que mi sobrina, mi hermano como dios del mar que era, el vital liquido lo llevaba sin necesidad de remos hacia la isla, el sostenia con cariño a su compañero, y tomaba un poco de agua la cual le rociaba el rostro para despertarlo, aun seguía con una extraña fiebre

-vamos cariño….despierta-pedia el dios preocupado-

Gore los miraba atentamente, siempre creyo que lo de Poseidon y el conde era simple y llano deseo, mas al ver la manera en como lo sostenia, comenzó a entender que realmente era un amor muy fuerte lo que sentían el uno por el otro

El conde comenzó a despertar al sentir el agua en su cara y se incorporaba lentamente

-que pasa?-pregunto

-que tenias complejo de bella durmiente-le sonrio mi hermano acariciando el rostro del príncipe con ternura-aun tienes fiebre

-si…no es nada-decia el alejándose-no te preocupes por eso…

-te sientes mejor?

Al asintió

-descansa. No te levantes, vamos hacia la isla-

El vampiro estaba muy pensativo y parecía no escuchar una sola palabra

Los demas tambien comenzaron a despertar, tal parecía que era mejor para ellos que nos alejaramos de la pestilente atmosfera de el lugar y estuviéramos en medio del rio

Pelope parecía en verdad cansado

-estas bien?-le pregunto Atenea

El chico asintió

De pronto, su barca se partio en dos y los tres ocupantes cayeron al agua

-Atenea!-grite a mi sobrina

Poseidon acciono su poder, mas antes de hacerlo, una espantosa Hydra apareció frente a nosotros, atacándonos con sus pavorosos gritos y enormes dientes deseando acabar con cada uno de los ocupantes de las barcas, Al descargo sus armas tratando de herirla mas era demasiado poderosa, mientras yo intentaba rescatar a mi sobrina y los demás, Ram y Manu le daban pelea, Poseidon creo una terrible pared de agua que técnicamente arrastro a la bestia con ella rio adentro, mas nos hizo caer a todos de las barcas mojándonos como patos, la Hydra se había ido ya gracias a mi hermano

Pero…

Las barcas estaban destrozadas

-gracias Genio!-dijo Atenea furiosa-

-que escogias? Pelear con un monstruo o darte un jodido baño? No te hace mal de vez en cuando eh!-

Mi sobrina le salpico agua para callarlo

-genial, nada infantil tu actitud, lesbiana!-reclamo el dios

-Poseidon, ya basta-pidio Al- debemos nadar hasta la isla

-cariño. Te recuerdo que no se nadar-

-pero si estas flotando!-le reclamo

-floto con estilo que es diferente

Y comenzo a surgir hacia la superficie, siendo el amo de los mares el podía caminar sobre el agua, que nos miro orgulloso desde arriba

-yo camino, ustedes nadan-nos dijo con soberbia

El conde rodo los ojos y comenzo a nadar hacia la isla y nosotros le seguimos mientras Poseidon caminaba como si nada, no nos sentíamos confiados ya que no sabíamos que otras cosas podían vivir en ese extraño lago, por fortuna llegamos sin contratiempos a la orilla de la isla, todo parecía desolado, se sentía un frio realmente extremo, como si la muerte misma rondara en cada lugar, los únicos con la ropa seca eramos mi hermano, Atenea y yo por ser dioses, nos secamos al instante, mas los demás si parecían pollos remojados, Poseidon se quito su chamarra y se la ofrecio a su compañero, ya que aun tenia una extraña fiebre que no lo dejaba

-cambiatela-pidio mi hermano- quita la tuya y ponte esta

-lo ideal seria que tu también te hubieses mojado-le reclamo Al pero obedecio-

-si hubiese sido asi no te habría dado mi chamarra seca-sonrio con malicia Poseidon- deja de quejarte y cámbiate, los demás, debemos entrar

-espera-mando Atenea

-que pasa?-pregunto Pelope

La diosa aspiro el aroma

-Demeter y yo no podemos pasar-

-porque no?-pregunte

-porque es una isla de Gorgonas

Todos miramos algo asustados

-es la isla de Maddie?-pregunto Al

-no…pero aquí hay miles de ellas-

-aah genial-respondio Poseidon haciendo gestos-me libro de una y tengo que enfrentarme a varias a la vez-

-es el karma, cariño-sonrio el vampiro

-si..lo se, quédate aquí-

-como?-pregunto AL

-que no iras, no te enfrentaras a esto, es demasiado peligroso

-soy un guerrero!

-y miles de ellos murieron ante la mirada de una bestia asi, no vas a arriesgarte-

-Poseidon…convivo con una Gorgona y por ti, ahora es mi peor rival!-

-Maddie no es tu rival

-claro que lo es! Y si quiere el dia de mañana me convierte en piedra para que no le estorbe-

-jamas lo haría, porque yo ya te elegi a ti!

El conde solo lo miraba atentamente, Poseidon se acerco a el

-y no pienso perderte, esta vez me asegurare de no cometer errores, no de nuevo, porque deseo tenerte para siempre a mi lado…y Hera lo sabe, querra lastimar lo que mas me importa en la vida y ese eres tu…te amo-

-y yo a ti-sonrio el vampiro besando a mi hermano intensamente

Un "aaaaah" salio de parte de todos, Ram dijo con acritud

-eso si que es desagradable!

Mas Al le dedico una seña obsena sin dejar de besar a Poseidon

-muy maduro, señor conde!-reclamo Ram

-dejemoslos ahí-dije yo desesperado por ver a mi hija- Atenea, cuida a Demeter, nosotros volveremos pronto

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**NO SE USTEDES**

**PERO TODO EL MONSTER ROLE ESTA TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA DE QUE**

**REY DEJE DE ESCRIBIR POR CULPA DE UNA OPORTUNISTA QUE LE FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR A CREAR UN MUNDO COMO NUESTRA CLEO LO HA HECHO**

**YO DESEO CONOCER A D.J.**

**DESEO AUN SABER MUCHOS SECRETOS DE LA TALAMASCA**

**ENEMIGOS NUEVOS**

**EL NUEVO AMOR DE MADDIE**

**LA NUEVA HIJA DE AL**

**Y CREO QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES TAMBIEN**

**ASI QUE ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS**

**Y EL MONSTER ROLE**

**#APOYAAREYKON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


	12. Chapter 12

-dalo por echo

-cuidate-le pedia el conde a Poseidon sin dejar de mirarlo

El sonrio

-sin duda-lo que mi hermano mas amaba era poder verlo a los ojos, el príncipe no tenia ningúna intención de dejarlo ir, ya que aun sostenia su mano aunque ya había caminado unos pasos, Velkan se acerco a el dios diciendo:

-yo tampoco ire, no tengo poderes y…

-tu vas con nosotros!-ordeno Poseidon aventándolo- no vas a quedarte con el, no en mi mundo, camina!

Y aun en contra de su voluntad, nos siguió, al fin y al cabo si lo convertían en piedra, no se perdia gran cosa

Atenea se acerco al vampiro

-el volverá-sonrio- las gorgonas no nos pueden convertir en piedra

-Hera es la que me preocupa-decia Al mirándonos partir

-ellos son mas fuertes de lo que te imaginas-

-ojala.-pidio el conde preocupado

Yo iba ya casi corriendo, saque mi baculo preparándolo para la batalla, cambie mis ojos a un negro oscuro, y grite su nombre

-Hera!

-genial, el factor sorpresa se fue al carajo!-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo-cierra la boca Hades!

-me vale un jodido demonio! Quiero a mi hija de vuelta!-

Yo solo recordaba a mi esposa que estaba sufriendo

Y la cual estaba en casa bastante enferma, Maddie estaba a su lado atendiéndola, la fiebre no cesaba en lo absoluto, sus amigas estaban sumamente preocupadas, y los chicos no habían podido averiguar en absoluto quien había podido robar el libro ya que no tenían una sola pista

En total

Un verdadero problema

En la isla, entramos al palacio y mis gritos alertaron a los monstruos que se me aparecieron de dos en dos al mismo tiempo accionando su mirada mas yo fui mas veloz y las parti a la mitad sin piedad, ,Pelope sugirió que se vendaran los ojos o a la otra podrían agarrarlos desprevenidos, Ram tomo varias de las vendas que el tenia y Poseidon amarro los ojos del faraón, Manu, Gore, Velkan y el mismo chico

-pero como caminaran?-pregunte

-somos guerreros- dijo Pelope- si nos jactamos de serlo, podremos activar nuestros otros sentidos , escucharlas, olerlas y sentirlas

Poseidon asintió

Continuamos caminando, yo iba a la cabeza, los demás en medio y mi hermano cerraba la formación, cuando escuche su llanto

Yo sentí que el alma me volvia a mi cuerpo

Era mi niña

Que corri sin pensar en mas por ella

-Hades! No te separes-me grito Poseidon

Cuando un montonal de Gorgonas nos cayo encima, nos habían emboscado, Hera aparecia al fondo de la plazoleta principal con bebe en brazos la cual lloraba de forma alarmante, de seguro por hambre, miedo o simplemente que extrañaba a su madre

-hija!-grite-

-Σκοτώστε τους όλους (matenlos a todos) –mando Hera

Mas no teníamos intención de dejarnos lastimar, Ram y Manu comenzaron una defensa en verdad increíble, Gore hasta incluso Velkan peleaba con decisión, Poseidon y yo nos transportamos hasta el sitio en donde estaba Hera y la cual sostuvo a mi niña como escudo humano

-un paso mas y la tiro al vacio-me amenazaba

La bebe lloraba con fuerza

-no la lastimes!-pedi yo

-accionan uno de sus poderes y…

-nadie hara nada!-casi grite

Poseidon solo la miraba muy serio

-hare lo que tu quieras-prosegui-solo dame a mi pequeña

Ella rio con malicia

-quien viera al otro rey del inframundo tan dócil?-dijo con burla

-porque el si ama a su hija-respondio Poseidon con ironia- habemos dioses que tenemos la fortuna de que no tenemos asesinos por descendencia-

-cierra la boca, estúpido!-mando Hera-tu siempre de metiche! Tuve tantas esperanzas de que derrotaras a Zeus pero la idiota de Medusa tenia que interrumpir todo y fuiste castigado!-

-de eso yo no tuve la culpa, si no, ella, reclamale a Maddie, ahora, regresanos a ese bebe-

-primero lo primero…desencadena a Ares!-pidio su madre-

-nunca-respondi

Ella sacudió a mi hija como muñeca lo que provoco que la asustara

-no!-pedi al oírla llorar

Mi pobre bebe estaba histérica

-shhh, silencio amorsito-le dije con ternura-papá esta aquí…todo va a estar bien-

Bebe me escucho y abrió sus ojitos buscándome, era tan linda, odiaba verla sufrir, que derrotado dije:

-hare lo que sea…pero por favor Hera…devuélvemela-

Ella sonrio

-Hades!-me regaño Poseidon-si lo haces. Ares ira tras Persefone!-

-no puedo verla sufrir…es mi niña…la que espere por siglos…la que siempre desee que llegara a nuestras vidas…no podemos perderla Poseidon…lo lamento-

Estaba ya por liberar el conjuro para desencadenar a Hades, cuando vimos que algo atravesaba el cuerpo de Hera por detrás, ella solo abrió los ojos aterrorizada mientras caia desvanecida, yo de dos pasos tome a mi hija mientras la diosa caia hacia el abismo

Zeus había asesinado a su propia esposa

Mi hija lloraba sin consuelo y yo la estreche en mis brazos

-ya paso ,hermosa-dije igual que ella envuelto en lagrimas-papá esta aquí, jamas dejare que nada te suceda…mi hermosa princesa-

No podía creer que de nuevo tenia a mi pequeñita conmigo

Poseidon solo miraba a Zeus sin decir nada, el cual aun contemplaba el abismo a donde su mujer había caído, luego volteo hacia nuestro hermano

-no los iba a dejar solos-dijo simplemente

-siempre lo has hecho-respondio de mala gana el dios del mar

El se acerco a nosotros

-Poseidon…tu siempre has sido el niño rebelde de los dioses…tan cambiante como la marea, lo que hoy amas, mañana lo odiaras y viceversa

-ya no mas-interrumpio el

Zeus le asintió

-por eso vine…tus sentimientos al fin encontraron a alguien y…

-que? Ahora vas a conquistar a Maddie?-sonrio Poseidon con burla

Zeus solo negó con la cabeza

-ahora solo quiero que tu me aceptes no como tu dios…si no como tu hermano

El dios del mar sonrio con desprecio

-no en este mundo-

Yo solo veia a ambos sin decir nada, Zeus se acerco a mi diciendo

-los llevare de vuelta al Olimpo

-Atenea esta en la playa con Al y Demeter-informe arrullando a mi pequeñita

El solo asintió

Y en un instante, nos teletransporto nuevamente al monte Olimpo, Demeter la madre de Per, no quiso desperdiciar mas tiempo sin llevarle a la nña a mi mujer aunque estaba de lo mas encantada con bebe, Poseidon tenia a su compañero pegado a el, ya que no confiaba en Zeus, tanto asi que lo agobiaba

-cariño, podias darme espacio?-le pedia el conde que no era muy dado a que lo estuvieran sobreprotegiendo

-no me gusta que ese idiota este cerca de nosotros y menos que sea tan amable-reclamaba el

-si, lo se, pero sabes que me frikea que me toquen mucho, asi que ...alejate!-lo aventaba el príncipe

-ok ok!-reclamo Poseidon

-es hermosa-decia mi suegra mirando a mi bebita dormir-pero debe volver con su madre

-podrias ayudarnos?-pedi-no quiero que mi mujer sufra un minuto mas

Ella sonrio

-no puedo volver el tiempo tan atrás, solo un dia, asi que, es mejor que se pongan en camino

Todos estábamos ansiosos por volver, Pelope estaba distante y Poseidon se acercaba sonriendo a el chico, claro que eso no le agrado nada al conde que lamento mil veces el haberlo apartado de si

-no se como agradecerte tu ayuda nuevamente-le dijo el dios despacio y muy sensualmente

El chico sonrio

-ya lo has hecho muchas veces, Poseidon…siempre estare para ti cuando me necesites

Demeter activo el portal

-gracias-agradeci a Atenea la cual me sonreía

-ve en paz, gran dios del inframundo-me respondio y acaricio la cabecita de bebe

Todos entramos y Al se quedo a esperar a mi hermano bastante impaciente, ya que seguía hablando con Pélope

-debes irte-sonrio el chico-el te espera

-dejalo que sufra un rato-sonrio mi hermano- eso le pasa por ser tan quisquilloso

-el te ama

-y yo a el

-Poseidon-le apuraba Al molesto –debemos irnos!-

Pélope sonrio ya que el travieso dios no se movia de su lugar

-ya vete

-prometo que hallare la forma de sacarte del Tartaro-prometio mi hermano

-soy feliz alla…vete ahora…

-para hacer rabiar a Al, podría darte un beso?-pregunto mirándolo

El asintió

Y estaba acercándose cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cabello

-no jodas conmigo, oiste?-le reclamaba Al furioso y con los ojos en rojo

-aah solo era un beso de despedida amor!-dijo el dios sintiendo el jalon mas fuerte

-camina ya! –y lo llevo sin consideración al portal

Pélope reia al verlos y el conde solo le miro, le sonrio y le guiño un ojo, el chico les dijo un "adiós" con la mano y regresamos a casa

Llegue corriendo hasta donde estaba mi esposa, entramos a la mansión y la llame a gritos

Todos nos miraron con alegría

-trajeron de nuevo a bebe!-grito Lala feliz

Per salio de la habitación al escuchar mi voz y su carita se ilumino al ver que traía al precioso bodoque conmigo

-como te lo prometi-dije entregándoselo

La bella niña sonrio al ver a su madre la cual solto el llanto estrechándola con fuerza

-mi bebita! Prometo que jamas volveré a apartarte de mi lado mi niña hermosa!-

Yo solo las atraje hacia mi, ambas son, realmente mi fuerza para seguir existiendo

Poseidon llegaba sobándose la cabeza por el jalon de cabellos que le habían dado, mas noto que Al estaba hablando con Ine y no se veian de nada buen humor

-dad, volviste-se acerco Deuce

Mi hermano le abrazo con cariño besándolo

-ya estamos aquí cachorro, novedades?

El chico suspiro

-robaron el libro de la Talamasca

-como?-dijo mi hermano

En eso, AL salía echo una furia con su mujer detrás y Lala, Poseidon iba tras el cuando Maddie le dijo

-debes firmar los oficios que debemos entregar a Barba Negra-

El volteo

-ese es asunto de los Tepes…-continuo ella- no te concierne…te sugieron que leas todo lo que escribi y des tu visto bueno-

Mi hermano asintió y fue detrás de la mujer que lo guio hasta su oficina

Deuce solo los miraba haciendo un gesto de desapruebo, el siempre supo que sus padres no tenían que estar juntos

AL llego a su casa en minutos e inspeccionaba su oficina minuciosamente, en efecto, se habían llevado el libro

-esto no es posible-decia furioso

-Seras no detecto nada…

El se quedo unos minutos pensativo, saco su iphone y marco

La voz francesa de Fere le saludo

-sabia que me llamarías conde, y solo te dire que en efecto, el Rey fue el que mando a sus 12 por ese libro-

-con que derecho?-reclamo el príncipe

-con el derecho de que es el soberando de los vampiros, tu monarca y te aguantas, te quedo claro , querido?-

Al no pudo decir nada mas y colgó sumamente furioso, mas si el Rey había ido por ese libro, el no podía hacer nada mas

Esa noche, Poseidon llevo a cenar a Maddie, para poder aclarar algunos puntos acerca de su separación, realmente era una situación, bastante incomoda, habían acordado verse en el restaurant de la dama.

-pudimos ir a otro sitio-comenzo diciendo mi hermano en cuanto llego

-no te dare ese gusto-respondio ella sacando un cigarro y Poseidon se lo encendio caballerosamente-de que querias hablar?-pregunto cortante

-primero que nada-empezo diciendo- quiero disculparme contigo…no debi decir que no había un nosotros, delante de todos, fue desconsiderado, grosero y..

-asi eres tu-dijo simplemente Maddie-

El solo sonrio nervioso

-Mad, yo te quiero muchísimo, eres la madre de mi niño y no qiero que terminemos en malos términos

-me cambiaste por el-

-no te cambie por el-rectifico

-no mientas!

-Mad

-solo dilo!

El dios suspiro

-Poseidon…tu y yo luchamos por estar juntos

-no es asi…peleamos entre nosotros por algo que nunca fuimos lo suficientemente honestos para aceptar que sentíamos, te ame demasiado, si, fuiste el amor de mi vida…mas …algo cambio, es difícil perdonar el pasado…tu me traicionaste

-no lo hice!-

-me acusaste con Zeus-

-por tu bien!-

-no fue asi! Solo acepta que lo hiciste por su lealtad!-

-al diablo si no me crees! Fue asi aunque no me creas-

Mi hermano alzo las manos en son de paz

-ok ok, vale, fue por eso, ya no voy a pelear mas, si seguimos asi, terminaremos siendo enemigos-

Maddie lo miraba fijamente

-yo te amo-dijo ella-aun te amo

Poseidon solo suspiro hondamente

-y yo te quiero

-querer no es amar

-es lo que siento por ti

Ella bufo furiosa

-lamento que no…-comenzo a decir el

-y que es lo que quieres despues de todo?-pregunto la mujer interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo severa-

-no quiero ser tu enemigo-

-no lo seras-

-que me permitas ver a Deuce-

-Deuce es ya un hombre y el te adora, jamas te negaría verlo

-y que no tomes esto en contra de Al-

-es todo?-cuestiono de nuevo muy seria

El se levanto

-Maddie…por favor…no hagas de esto una guerra contra el

-no te prometo nada-sonrio con malicia

Poseidon asintió y cuando estaba por irse dijo:

-no me hagas tu enemigo Medusa…porque si lo lastimas…vas a conocerme…

-ese es el Poseidon que conozco!-dijo con malicia- rencoroso, Vengativo y sediento de sangre que me violo…ese es tu verdadero rostro!...ahora…solo vete de mi vista…-pidio

El solo suspiro y salio del restaurant, sabia que en el fondo, Maddie jamas le había perdonado su ultraje…mas no queria terminar las cosas asi, no queria volver atrás, un pleito eterno, siendo enemigos, ahora Deuce estaba de por medio, también Al, y no iba a exponerlos a ambos, ¿porque las cosas no eran fáciles para el? ah! ya recordaba…por el karma…estaba meditando cuando sono su iphone

-hola-le saludo Al-todo bien?-

-del nabo, ella no entenderá razones-

El príncipe medito un momento

-pues…no hay de otra mas que defender lo nuestro-

-eso creo-dijo Poseidon decidido-ella no tocara un solo cabello tuyo…te lo prometo

-se cuidarme

-y yo te cuidare también asi que seremos dos…Maddie necesita incluso que la cuidemos de si misma…

-asi es…nada es fácil

-no para nosotros

-estoy en la cabaña-informo el príncipe

-voy para alla-respondio mi hermano colgando y manejando hacia su refugio

Mi esposa y yo estábamos en el departamento de mi hermano, nos había regalado un penthouse debajo del suyo y mientras lo decoraban, dormíamos con el, preferimos mantenernos juntos, por motivos de seguridad, Per estaba con nuestra pequeñita en brazos que parecía había borrado todo lo que había padecido

Era todo un angel

Y de nuevo estaba

En brazos de unos padres que siempre iban a protegerla de todo

A nuestra bella Katherine

Gracias por haber leído mi historia

Nos vemos pronto…

Hades..

**HOLA A TODOS **

**AQUÍ DYLAN (DEUCE) DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA GRAN AVENTURA QUE ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHISIMO**

**A LA CHICA LLAMADA DENILEPRINCESS Y QUE ME DEJO A MI**

**YA QUE LA CUENTA YA LA ADMINISTRO YO**

**TE DIRE QUE REY NO TE TIENE **

**1.-NI MIEDO**

**2.- NI SE SIENTE QUE LA ECLIPSAS (ESTO ME DIO RISA XD)**

**3.-NI SE PREOCUPA POR TI**

**QUIZAS HAYA MILES DE TITULOS IGUALES EN LA RED**

**PERO**

**EN MONSTER HIGH Y EN EL APARTADO DE LIBROS?**

**VAMOS NIÑA, SE HONESTA, COPIASTE EL TITULO Y MAS PORQUE YA ERES CONOCEDORA DE LOS FICS DE MI NOVIA YA QUE LA TIENES EN AUTORES FAVORITOS**

**NO MIENTAS**

**SI QUIERES QUE SE TE RESPETE COMO AUTORA**

**SE ORIGINAL**

**NO COPIES ESTILOS Y MAS DE UNO QUE LEYO TU FIC**

**COINCIDO CON NOSOTROS**

**-LE ESTA COPIANDO A REY KON-**

**MAS SI TU QUIERES DECIRTE UNICA E IRREPETIBLE**

**ALLA TU**

**SOLO TE AVERGUENZAS A TI MISMA Y CON TALENTO SE NACE**

**NO SE ROBA NI SE COPIA**

**PONES CANCIONES COMO REY DE REFERENCIA Y ADEMAS HABLAS MAL DE MI NOVIA EN TU PERFIL**

**Y ASI NO DESEAS QUE MI CHICA PREFIERA TOMARSE UN TIEMPO QUE LIDEAR CON PERSONAS COMO TU Y LA LLAMASTE CHANTAJISTA, WAOOO O.O?**

**Y AUN TE TOMAS TODO COMO OFENSA PERSONA**

**ANALIZA LO QUE HICISTE Y VERAS QUE NO ES INJUSTO ALGO QUE TU MISMO PROVOCASTE.**

**BUENA SUERTE CON TU MALA ACTITUD.**

**Y LA "CAMPAÑA DE DESPRESTIGIO" LA INICIASTE TU MISMA.**

**SE HA TOMADO LA DECISION DE QUE NUESTRO LIDER, QUE ES QUIEN TIENE EL FACE DE POSEIDON EN EL ROLE Y YO**

**SEAMOS QUIENES ADMINISTREMOS LA TEMPORADA NUMERO 9**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN YA TERMINADAS Y LAS IREMOS SUBIENDO CONFORME VAYAN GANANDO REVIEWS**

**AMIGA GG2013**

**ES EXACTAMENTE POR GENTE COMO TU, QUE ES POR QUIEN DECIDIMOS SALVAR ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE HISTORIAS, YA QUE DEMUESTRAS UN GRAN APEGO A LOS PERSONAJES, AMANDOLOS U ODIANDOLOS Y SOLO LOS GRANDES AUTORES LOGRAN ESO, BIEN POR TI!**

**MAS, YO, DYLAN QUE HE VISTO A MI NOVIA CRECER COMO ESCRITORA Y POR GENTE QUE SUELE APROPIARSE DE ESTILOS, NO DEJARE QUE MI CHICA DEJE DE HACER ALGO QUE LA APASIONA**

**Y NUESTRO LIDER PIENSA IGUAL ASI, QUE HEMOS DECIDIDO ADMINISTRAR ESTA CUENTA HASTA QUE REY DESEE VOLVER O NO EN LA 10 TEMPORADA, ES JUSTO QUE SE TOME UNAS VACACIONES MIENTRAS POSEIDON Y YO, SUBIMOS LOS FICS Y NO PERMITIREMOS COMENTARIOS GROSEROS, HIRIENTES Y MUCHO MENOS, MENOSPRECIOS PARA NUESTRA REY**

**LAS ESPERO ENTONCES EL LUNES O ANTES SI ME REGALAN LOS 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO LA ULTIMA HISTORIA DE ESTA TEMPORADA**

**LES DEJO UN BESO**

**MI AGRADECIMIENTO ETERNO POR APOYAR A MI BELLA NOVIA**

**Y TODO MI CARIÑO Y ATENCION PARA EL QUE DESEE SER AMIGO NUESTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


End file.
